Coup de foudre a Manhattan
by MiniMoyes
Summary: Bella va enfin vivre sa vie loin de forks. Elle part pour New York avec sont frère Emmett. Sont problème : elle ne croit pas en l'amour. Elle va faire une rencontre. Trop de suspense! AH/ histoire drôle avec une pointe de romantisme!
1. Il etait une fois

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Stephenie Meyer!**

**- Note perso : Voilà ma 1ère fic. Ne soyez pas trop méchant ^^ Pour les chapitres je ne peux pas dire tout les combien je posterais, vu que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite mais sa vient ^^ Bien sur si sa vous plait je ferais tout pour ne pas faire attendre je sais que ce n'est pas drôle ^^ **

**J'espère que sa va vous plaire en tout cas.**

**Enjoy it!  
**

**Voilà a peine 1 mois que je m'étais installer a New-York pour mon premier emploi. J'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin fini la fac! travailler dans la librairie de New York j'en rêve depuis si longtemps. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'amuser et vivre ma vie. Bien sur Charlie ne voulais pas que j'y aille seule. Mon grand frère Emmett était venu avec moi pour mon plus grand désespoir lui ce grand gaillard d'1m85 et 90 kilos de muscles et de conneries. Contrairement a moi, lui avait était très excité de venir vivre avec moi.  
Mon père m'avait dit "_J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose chérie_" en gros ça voulais dire : _"Tu n'auras pas de relation sexuelles si Emmett est là."_ Bien reçu papa.  
Nous avions trouvé un appartement prés de Brooklyn plutôt sympa. Emmett avait rechigné parce que on étaient loin du centre. En gros, des boites et des bars!**

_**1er Septembre.**_

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
- Emmett je suis juste a côté de toi pourquoi tu cris enfin ?  
- On est a New-York baby!

_Voila 2 semaines qu'il sautait partout. Je n'en pouvais plus..._

- Oui Emmett, tu as enfin compris.  
- Arrête de me prendre pour un débile. Je suis juste content d'avoir quitté Forks, pas toi ?

_Oh si je l'étais. Mais j'avais une boule au ventre parce qu'Emmett devait trouver un job au plus vite. Je ne pouvais pas payer a moi toute seul le loyer et mes cours._

- Au lieu de perdre du temps va chercher un job, okay ?  
- Oh, Bella, chérie on vient a peine d'arriver que tu me stresses déjà!  
- Peut-être parce que si tu trouve pas vite, on ne tiendra même pas 1 mois dans cet appartement

_Je pris mes quelques cartons et les emmena dans ma chambre. Elle était petite, mais agréable. Elle était blanche avec du parquet et une petite fenêtre. Sa m'allait très bien mon petit coin a moi, là où personne ne me dérangerait._

- Bella, on mange quoi ?  
- Emmett, t'es lourd! Tu pourrais frapper c'est ma chambre!

_1ère achat a New-York... un panneau "**Frapper avant d'entrer**"_

- Oh, qu'est ce que tu peux être agaçante a la fin... T'es vraiment pas drôle. J'aurais du emménager avec Rosalie à la place...

_Rosalie, c'est la "_petite amie_" d'Emmett, mais aussi ma très chére et tendre meilleure amie depuis l'enfance. Leur relation est très, très... très physique. Depuis l'école primaire ils se tourne autour (on va dire que Rose était déjà bien développée pour son age...)_

- Emmett, je ne t'empêches pas d'aller vivre avec elle!

_Si je pouvaisn je déménagerais moi même ses affaires._

- Bell's, faut que je te parle d'un truc...

_Bell's? Quand il m'appelle comme ça,c'est pour m'amadouer. Sa sent pas bon du tout là._

- Emmett, qu'est ce que tu veux?

_Il baissait les yeux. Hum... bizarre il ne baisse que rarement les yeux_

- En fait.. J'ai proposé à Rose de venir vivre avec nous. Voila!

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Elle a un appartement en plein Manhattan

- Disons qu'on a décidé de passer à une autre étape de notre relation.

_Pouah je reste sans voix._

- Hum, d'accord.  
- Quoi, c'est tout?  
- C'est ta petite amie. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est bien que vous avanciez.

_En fait c'est surtout qu'un autre salaire était le bienvenu._

- C'est super Bella! Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es O.K.

_Après cet échange très intéressent, je rangeais à ma façon ma chambre, pour me sentir chez moi. Car j'étais chez moi maintenant..._

- Bella, Rose vient se soir avec une amie pour fêter sa! C'est cool hein?

_Okay, 2ème achat.. Une porte avec des barbelées._

- Je sais pas, Emmett. Je suis fatiguée du voyage et on n'a pas tout rangé encore...

- Bella, on a tout le temps de le faire demain!

_Il avait raison. J'étais trop stressée. J'avais mon chez moi loin de Forks, dans la ville de mes rêves et le job de mes rêves. Il fallait que j'arrête de tirer la gueule._

- D'accord. A quelle heure elles viennent?  
- Dans une heure.

_En 1h, j'avais essayé de ranger le plus de choses possible, mais avais complètement oublié de me changer. J'étais en survêtement : pas très classe._

_Toc Toc..._

- Bellaaaaaaaa! Va ouvrir!

_Il m'énervait a crier. C'était un petit appartement, même en chuchotent on s'entendait déjà._

_Rosalie était a la porte, toute contente, bien sur toujours habillée très classe : jupe noir, simple, avec un débardeur blanc. A côté d'elle, une fille de taille moyenne, cheveux court et très bien habillée aussi. On aurait dit un petit lutin. Décidément j'étais vraiment l'intrus là._

- Bella, je suis trop contente que vous soyez la, vous m'avez manqué!  
- Toi aussi tu ma manqué, Rose. Alors, tu ne me présente pas a ton amie?  
- Oui, pardon. Alice, voici Bella, ma meilleure amie. Et Bella, voici Alice, ma meilleure collègue de bureau!

_Rose travaillait dans l'immobilier. Pour vous dire, elle ne manquait de rien._

- Enchanté Bella. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître!

_Elle afficha un sourire a tomber. Elle avait l'air douce, je l'aimais bien_

- Moi aussi Alice. Rentrez les filles!  
- On a apporté du champagne pour fêter l'appart' qui est... mignon.  
- Rose, on a pas tous les même moyens.

_Elle fit un rire sarcastique. Tout le monde savait que rose avait la belle vie._

_Après la bouteille fini et les part de pizza terminées, il était 2h du matin. J'étais crevée. J'avais envie de rejoindre mon lit en courant._

- Bon, on va vous laisser. J'amènerais mes cartons demain soir.  
- Tu les a déjà fini? Mais j'ai dit oui cet aprem!  
- Mais je savais que tu ne dirais pas non Bella!

_Elle __savait très bien qu'on avaient besoin d'argent._

- Bella, contente de t'avoir rencontré. J'espère te revoir très bientôt

_Elle m'enlaça. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ça. Vivre avec deux mecs super machos et protecteurs n'aide pas non plus._

- Oui, moi aussi. Repasses quand tu veux, tu es la bienvenue!

_Après tout ça, je me jetais sur mon lit et sombra._

_La semaine passa très vite. Le temps de tout ranger, de faire les achats, l'appart avait prit forme. Il ressemblait à ce que je voulais, j'étais contente. Je commençais mon boulot dans 1 mois, donc je pouvais profiter un peux de la ville._

- Bella?  
- Hum...

_Il ne fallait pas me réveiller, sinon mon humeur n'allait pas être bonne._

- Réveilles toi! Il est 12h00 passé!

- Non Rose. Je suis crevé, tu vois?  
- Bella, on va faire du shopping avec Alice. Tu viens avec nous.  
- Même pas en rêve.

_Elle savait que le shopping et moi, sa faisait deux._

- Oh que si tu en as besoin!  
- Non! Fiches le camp de ma chambre!  
- Non, Alice nous attend dans 30 minutes chez elle!  
- Mais Rosette...  
- Ne discutes pas et ne m'appelles pas comme ça!

_Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.  
_

_30 minutes plus tard, j'étais a peu prés présentable; short en jean et un débardeur noir. J'avais fait une queue de cheval et le tour était fait. Nous arrivions chez Alice et je n'étais pas étonnée de voir qu'elle avait un appart gigantesque et une vue imprenable sur Time square._

- Bonjour les filles! Vous pouvez patienter deux minutes, je suis au téléphone avec Jazz. Installez vous, j'arrive!

_Jasper était le fiancé d'Alice. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 4 ans et pour moi c'était l'amour idéal. Ils me donnaient envie d'avoir quelqu'un. En y réfléchissent, je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami "sérieux" et je n'ai jamais dit les 3 mots magiques. J'ai juste eu des aventures et je commençais a me dire qu'il serait temps que je m'y mette._

- Hum.. Alice, Edward est la ?  
- Euh, oui, il est à la douche pourquoi?  
- Non... Comme ça.

_Elle avait un air coquin. Je me demandais qui était bien ce Edward. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui demander, qu'elle me répondit aussi vite._

- Edward, c'est le frère d'Alice, me murmura-t-elle. Il es vraiment canon!,  
- Rose tu es avec mon frère!  
- Je sais idiote, c'est pour toi !

_Moi? Depuis quand elle essayait de m'arranger des coups? Il devait vraiment être beau... Rose était assise sur la canapé en train de se remaquiller, moi j'explorais l'immense bibliothèque dans le couloir._

- Salut.

_Wouah! Cette voix était vraiment sexy. Je tournais la tête, un homme au cheveux mouillé, couleur cuivré, un visage assez pale, des yeux vert et... juste une serviette autour de sa taille. Mais dit quelque chose débile!  
Voyant que je ne régissais pas, il continua :_

- Je suis Edward. Et toi, tu es...  
- Euh...Bé...Bé  
- C'est Bella, ma meilleure amie. Salut Eddy!

_Sur ce coup je devais lui dire merci. Je m'étais complètement ridiculisée devant ce dieu. Il doit me prendre pour une demeurée. J'ai envie de partir en courant et de me cacher._

- Rose, ne m'appelles pas comme ça!  
- Mais ça te va tellement bien!  
- Ouais... Si tu le dit. Enchanté Bella!

_Il me fit un sourire en coin tout simplement a tomber par terre. Tu n'es qu'une idiote Isabella Marie Swan!_

- Hum... Moi... aussi...

_Bon au moins j'ai prononcé une phrase... a peu prés..._

- Edward Cullen, arrêtes de traumatiser mes amies et va t'habiller!

_Il avait l'air gêné soudain, comme s'il avait oublié dans quelle tenue il était._

- Désolé... Bon ben, a bientôt les filles. Bella...

_Oh mon Dieu. Comment il prononçait mon nom, j'avais envie de taper la tête contre le mur._

- Salut...

_Réponse tout a fait minable et Rose pensa la même chose rien qu'a sont regard désespérée. Nous montâmes dans la voiture à Alice, une porche jaune, ce qui ne m'étonna pas non plus._

- Alors Bella, que pense tu d'Eddy? demanda Rose d'un air innocent  
- Euh et bien... Il a l'air tout à fait gentil.  
- Oh oui il l'est !  
- Rose laisse mon frère tranquille! Tu as un copain! dit Alice d'un ton ferme.  
- Mais arrêtez! Je n'ais rien dit de mal. Bella, t'es nulle, t'as vu comment tu es restée devant lui?! Il a dû te prendre pour une débile!  
- Mais.. Désolé je sais pas pourquoi. Je suis nulle pour tenir la conversation avec... un garçon.

_Alice tourna la tête vers moi._

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais... avec un garçon ??

_Rosalie répondit a ma place._

- En fait, elle n'a jamais eu de petit-ami, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire des galipettes avec Mike Newton au bal de fin d'année! Jessica était verte!

_Comment aurais-je pu oublier cet épisode de ma vie? C'était la 1ère fois que je buvais de l'alcool et Mike n'était juste pas au bon endroit_

- Wouah, Bella je ne te pensais pas comme ça!  
- Non, je ne le suis pas... C'est juste que Rosalie ma fait boire et que-  
- Hééé! Ne met pas tout sur moi! Tu as bu deux Bierres et tu étais à ses pieds!  
- C'était la 1ère fois que je touchais de l'alcool, Rose!

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'Alice lui coupait déjà la parole._

- Hey les filles, ça vous dit ce soir tournée des bars et vous dormez a la maison?  
- Soirée entre filles? demanda Rosalie.  
- Oui, ça peux être sympa, non?  
- Bella ?

_Je posait les pour et les contre. Contre: Gueule de bois assurée. Pour: Edward._

- Okay pour moi.  
- Pareil! dit Rosalie.  
- Super! Shopping et fiesta jusqu'au bout de la nuit! cria Alice.

_Prévenant Emmett que Rose et moi serions chez Alice cette nuit, il n'était pas ravi, ce qui au fond m'amusa fortement._

- Rose sérieux, tu as vu tout ce que tu m'as acheté?  
- C'est le strict minimum ma chérie!  
- Ouai...

_De retour chez Alice, nous avions commandé chinois. Il était 19h30 et nous commencions à nous habiller, mais ma tête était ailleurs. Où était Edward?_

- Alice, voyons! Je ne vais pas porter ça, on voit tout mes seins!  
- Et alors? dit Rose d'un ton l'air d'avoir était insulté.  
- Je ne sais pas; je n'ais pas l'habitude.  
- Profites! Tu es jeune, belle et célibataire!  
- Qui est célibataire?

_Cette voix! J'allais fondre quand je me rendis compte qu'Edward se tenait en face, avec une glace a la main derrière moi, alors que j'étais en boxer, avec un haut ou la moitié de mes seins sortaient..._

- Edward! Sors d'ici!  
- Désolé! Il avait l'air vraiment gêné. Avant de partir, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois, ce qui me fit rougir.  
- Oh la honte!  
- Quoi Bella?  
- Regarde ce vieux boxer tout pourris!  
- Heureusement qu'on t'as acheté de la lingerie! Alors, tu le veux ou pas ce string?  
- Oui, donne le vite!

_Rose et Alice avaient l'air très contente d'elle. Moi, j'étais vraiment dégoutée. J'allais boire jusqu'à oublier ce moment désagréable._

_Après avoir passé 2h, nous étions prête. J'avais les cheveux en boucles anglaises, un maquillage très léger, une jupe en jean et un top sans manches noir avec des talons._  
_Mais comment j'allais faire pour marcher? Sur le coup je m'en fichais, en me regardent dans la glace je me trouvais plutôt mignonne, ce qui me rassura._

- Bon allez les filles, allons nous bourrer la gueule! cria Rose.  
- C'est partit mon kiki! dit Alice

1er bar.  
2ème bar : Commence a danser.  
3ème bar : Danse sur le bar.  
4ème bar : Embrasse un inconnu.  
5ème bar : Sa devient flou.  
6ème bar : Trou noir...

_J'avais une pèche d'enfer! Avec rose et Alice, nous étions les seules a danser, mais ça m'étais égale, je m'amusais comme une folle et j'avais des verres gratuits toutes les deux minutes._

_Nous décidâmes de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement d'Alice pour nous aérer, parce que nous étions vraiment dans un sale état._

- Al..ice on va dormi...r o..u ?  
- Euuuuh...  
- On va pas dormir par terre! dit rose  
- Rose tu dors avec moi et bella... Et bien dans le lit d'Edward...  
- Pa...rdon?  
- J'ai oublié de te prévenir oops...

_Heureusement que j'étais bourrée, sinon je rentrais directement à la maison. Le plus difficile a été les escaliers. L'ascenseur était en panne et il y avait 10 étages. Tout les deux marches nous trébuchâmes. Enfin arrivées, Alice ne pouvait pas trouver ses clés._

- Edwaaaard! Ouuuvres!

_Rien._

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard!!

- Bon sang les filles, je dormais!

Il avait la tête d'un enfant qu'on venait de réveiller. Trop sexy!  
- Désolé, a plus de clés.  
- Mon dieu... Dans quel état vous êtes?!  
- Disons que nous avons un petit peu bu, Eddy...  
- Ou est Bella?

Alice est Rosalie se retournèrent.

- Oh, elle dort!

- Quoi?

- Par terre!

J'étais trop fatigué pour attendre debout.  
- Rentrez, je vais la porter...  
- Edward?  
Je voyais flou, je sentais juste une main dans mon dos et c'était très agréable. Ca me donnais même quelques idées.. Huum  
- Oui Bella, tu t'es endormis.

_Zut!_

- Ouuups tu sais que je dors avec toi ?  
- Pardon ?  
Il avait l'air tendu  
- Oui.. euh Alice ma dit "_Bella tu couches avec Edward_".

_Merde._

- Excuse-moi ?  
- Euh non je veux dire dormir! Me suis trompée, désolé...

_Vraiment dans un sale état..._

- Ah. euh... d'accord.  
Il me posa doucement sur le lit, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je sentis qu'on m'enlevait mes chaussures.

- Tu me déshabilles?

_Il avait l'air gêné..._

- Euh.. Oui, enfin... Non. Je t'enlèves t'es chaussures. Je vais te donner un pyjama a moi.

- Edward?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu me trouve jolie?

_On avait beau être dans le noir, Edward s'était tendu._

- Pourquoi cette question?  
- Ben, tu sais moi je trouve que tu es très, très beau et moi... Ben je suis juste Bella, voilà tout.  
- Bella, je trouve que tu es une très jolie fille.

_Il a dit que j'étais jolie ou j'ai rêvé? Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool mais soudain, prise d'une envie violente, je plaquais violemment ma bouche contre la sienne..._


	2. Une nouvelle étape

**Le chapitre 2 arrive vite! J'espère que le 1er chapitre vous a plu, ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré mais disons que pour l'histoire j'étais obligé pour connaitre plus notre Eddy =) **

**Merci a ceux qui mon mis dans les favoris,alertes sa me touche! **

**Bien sur merci a Jenn Orely Lena Tite Lilith ln Odrey enfin toute cel qui me soutienne jvous aimes **

**Et aussi au anonymes je suis toucher que sa plaise **

**  
Enjoy it!**

**J'ai mal a la tête. Très mal! je ne me souviens pas de hier, c'est normal? Oh non j'ai eu un accident je suis amnésique! Génial! bon déjà je sais que je m'appelle Bella. Je n'arrive toujours pas a ouvrir les yeux trop peur que mon mal de tête empire. Ok reste calme. J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Bon je suis dans le noir déjà. Je remarque que je suis dans un lit deux places. Bon la sa m'étonnerais que il y est des lits deux places a l'hôpital. Je tourne la tête et ... OH MON DIEU!**

**POV EDWARD**

_Ma journée n'avais pas très bien commencer, Toute la nuit mon téléphone n'avait fait que sonner. Jessica... Je l'ai surpris au lit avec un soit disant ami " Mike " Pouah rien que d'y penser j'en ai la cher de poule. Le pire c'est que ma très chére sœur m'avais prévenu je site " Jessica est une pouffe elle ne te mérite pas elle serait tellement mieux avec.. Mike " elle avait tellement raison. Mais bizarrement je n'était pas vraiment anéantie. Je savais que avant moi Jess aller a droite a gauche pourquoi avec moi sa changerais? Quel idiot je suis. Maintenant je vais profiter de la vie des filles et du sexe !_

_j'ai 22 ans merde j'ai toujours était le mec romantique blablabla et bien maintenant sa va être le tombeur de c'est dames! Je sais que je suis beau depuis le lycée les filles me courent après comme si j'étais de la viande. Maintenant sa va être les filles ma cher fraiche!_

_Comme tout les matins je vais faire mon footing a Central Park sa me fait du bien non pas pour garder la ligne mais je me vide l'esprit et tout se qui va avec. Après 2h00 d'effort je rentre a l'appart pour aller prendre une bonne douche_

- Edward t'était ou ?

- Courir pourquoi ?

- Non mais t'es pas bien mes amis arrive dans pas longtemps je veux pas qu'elles te voyant comme sa !

- Oui maman je vais prendre une douche !

- ET DÉPÊCHE TOI!

_20 minutes plus tard enfin rafraichi je parcoure le couloir pour aller a ma chambre et c'est la que... Mais qui est cet fille au visage d'ange elle est ... magnifique j'en reste sans voix. Sa bouche la première chose que j'ai remarquer chez elle. Une bouche pulpeuse comme je l'ai aime! de beau cheveux chatin bouclé, une peau blanche et lisse qui donne envie d'aller caresser sa joue. De belle jambes parfaite tout simplement. Je vois qu'elle ne ma pas vu elle a l'air vraiment intéresser par ma bibliothèque. Non je ne suis plus ce Edward romantique c'est fini elle va finir dans mon lit c'est tout._

- Salut dit je d'une vois j'espère plutôt sensuelle

_Elle tourna la tête enfin vers moi mon dieu qu'elle est belle. Edward tu la met dans ton lit c'est tout! Elle me dévisagea. Bon au moins je sais que je lui plait. Voyant qu'elle ne réagi pas je continue sur ma lancer_

- Je suis Edward et toi tu es ...

- Euh...Bé...Bé

- C'est Bella ma meilleure Eddy!

_Ah elle m'énerver cet Rosalie avec se surnom stupide, elle avait beau être belle mais appart sa je trouvais qu'elle n'avais rien d'interessent._

- Rose ne m'appelle pas comme sa !

- Mais sa te va tellement bien

- Ouè si tu le dit. Enchanté Bella

_J'en avais presque oublier mon ange. Je voyais bien qu'elle préférais ne pas être le centre d'attention. Je trouvais sa adorable surtout qu'elle rougissais. Vraiment adorable_

- Hum moi... aussi

_Enfin j'entendais sa voix tout simplement magnifique._

- Edward Cullen arrête de traumatiser mes amis et va t'habiller!

_Pourquoi fallait qu'elle gâche tout elle et pourquoi elle veux que j'aille m'habi... Oh je suis vraiment trop con! Bon joue la cool genre tu n'est pas géné...beau gosse attitude!_

- Désolé bon ben a bientôt les filles. Bella...

_J'avais bien accentuer sur sont prénom. Et sa a marcher puisque elle rougissais de plus belle!_

- Salut...

_Après qu'elles soit partie je décide de me la jouer cool se soir, après mettre mis en survêtement je me regarde la télé même si il n'y a rien de passionnent..._

_Je n'ai pas du entendre les filles rentrer, normal je me suis endormis sur le canapé. Après mettre pris un pris un Pau de glace je m'approcher de la chambre a Alice_

- Profite tu es jeune belle est célibataire!

_Hum intéressent_

- Qui est célibataire?

_Et c'est la que mon monde c'est arrêter de tourner Bella était vêtu seulement d'un boxer et d'un bout de tissu qui lui couvrait a peine sa poitrine. Elle avait vraiment un corp parfait..._

- Edward sort d'ici!

_C'est avec les cris de ma sœur que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas bouger j'étais toujours en admiration devant cet être magnifique_

- Désolé! le seul mot que j'ai réussi a sortir comme un crétin mais bien sur avant de partir je n'ai pas vu résister a l'envie de la regarder une dernière fois...

_Vu que j'avais l'appartement pour moi tout seul je profitais de se moment de solitude pour rejouer un peux de mon bon vieux piano. Je commençais une musique qui ressemblais a une sorte de berceuse sa vener tout seul mais le plus étrange c'est que pendant cet douce mélodie je voyais le visage de Bella..._

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard

_Je regardais mon réveille 4h30 du matin. J'allais la tuer je vous jure!_

- Bon sang les filles je dormais

- Désolé a plus de clé

- Mon dieu dans quel état vous êtes

- Disons que nous avons un petit peu bu eddy

- Ou est Bella?

_Je la vois soudain contre le mur en train de dormir simplement._

- Rentrer je vais la porter

_Hum la sentir contre moi était tout simplement génial apart l'odeur de l'alcool elle senté la fraise..._

- Edward?

_C'est le première fois qu'elle prononçais mon prénom et c'était un régale, j'aurais aimer qu'elle le répète encore et encore..._

- Oui Bella tu t'es endormis

- Ouuups tu sais que je dort avec toi ?

Quoi? sa aller être si facile que sa? non je peux pas faire sa alors qu'elle est ivre!

- Oui euh Alice ma dit " Bella tu couche avec Edward "

_Ok la mon sang a arrêter de couler dans mes veines je rêve ou elle a dit qu'elle devais coucher avec moi ..._

- Excuse moi ?

- Euh non je veux dire dormir me suis tromper désolé

_Je me disais bien que ma sœur ne dirais jamais une chose pareil._

- Ah euh d'accord

_Je commençais a lui enlever c chaussures, et hésiter a lui enlever sa jupe..._

- Tu me déshabilles?

_OK... la sa deviens gênent..._

- Euh oui enfin non je t'enlève t'es chaussures je vais te donner un pyjama a moi

- Edward?

- Hum ?

- Tu me trouve jolie?

_Est ce que je pouvais lui dire que je la trouve sublime ? non je ne pense pas ..._

- Pourquoi cet question?

_Et puis c'est vrai pourquoi elle me pose un ultimatum la_

- Ben tu sais moi je trouve que tu es très très beau et moi... Ben je suis juste Bella voilà tout

_Si elle savait a qu'elle point elle m'attire..._

- Bella je trouve que tu es une très jolie fille

_Et c'est a ce moment la que sa bouche se jeta sur la mienne..._

**Non je suis pas un monstre! Une petite Review =) **


	3. Mal de tête et oublie

Saluuuut =)

J'ai mal a la tête. Très mal! je ne me souviens pas de hier, c'est normal? Oh non j'ai eu un accident je suis amnésique! Génial! bon déjà je sais que je m'appelle Bella. Je n'arrive toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux trop peur que mon mal de tête empire. Ok reste calme. J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Bon je suis dans le noir déjà. Je remarque que je suis dans un lit deux places. Bon la sa m'étonnerais que il y est des lits deux places a l'hôpital. Je tourne la tête et ... OH MON DIEU!

Pourquoi Edward est dans le même lit que moi. Et surtout pourquoi quand je regarde sous ma couverture je ne porte que mes sous-vêtements et le plus génan c'est qu'il avais c'est mains sur mes hanches et sa tête entre mes seins. Charment. Lui il va me devoir dés explications. Oui il a beau être terriblement beau a croquer même...Oh je me souviens. Tournée des bars avec deux barges sous le nom de Rose et Alice. J'y crois pas il n'aurait comme même pas profiter de moi! oh mon dieu je fais quoi je le réveille?

Mais il est tellement beau quand il dort on dirait un ange. J'ai envie de passer ma main dans c'est cheveux.. Non Bella si c'est bien se que tu pense c'est un salaud !

Je décide de le laisser dormir, Je prend un vêtement au hasard histoire d'avoir quelque chose sur le dos. Et rejoignis la cuisine

C'est la que j'aperçus Alice et Rose en train de rigoler avec... Emmett? Mais qu'est ce qui fait la lui !

- Wouah! sœurette ta une tête!

- Hum merci Emmett toujours aussi classe

- Toujours! alors Alice et Rosie mon dit que vous vous étiez bien amuser

- Ouè c'était sympa enfin de se que je me souviens.

Alice me fixer et sa m'agacer

- Alice il y a un problème ?

- Euh non rien

La j'en suis sur elle me cacher quelque chose!

- Non mais toute les deux pourquoi vous me regardez comme sa !

- On dirais une hippie avec t'es cheveux dans tout les sens!

ah ah très drôle Emmett je suis morte de rire ! Pour ne pas rentrer dans sont délire matinale je décide l'ignorer et continua a fixer Alice

- Ben je me demandais juste comment sa c'était passer avec Edward hier soir ...

Et bien sur Emmett devait en rajouter en crachant sont café sur Rose.

- Hééé mais merde Em' t'es dégueulasse ! pleurnicha Rosalie

- Comment sa tu.. as dormis avec sont frère?

Ok je dit quoi la " hey salut je me souviens absolument de rien a partir du moment ou on est arriver a l'appart complètement bourrer et aussi je me suis réveiller en petite tenue, avec Edward complètement affaler sur moi! mais vous inquiétez surtout pas il ne sais rien passer! oh il fait beau dehors! "

- Hum oui et alors ?

- Mais quoi mais rose pourquoi tu la laisser faire!

- Oh Em' elle fait se qu'elle veux je suis pas sa mère et tu n'est pas sont père d'accord!

C'est dans c'est moment la que j'aimais le plus Rose toujours la pour calmer mon débile de frère.

- Si elle a envie de coucher avec Edward c'est sont choix!

Et c'est dans c'est moment la que je la déteste

- Mais j'ai pas coucher avec lui arrêter un peux!

- Moi je te crois tu sais!

J'aurais pu dire merci Alice, quelqu'un me crois enfin si elle ne m'aurais pas fait un clin d'œil discret.

- Bonjour tout le monde

Et voilà celui que j'avais envie de frapper celui qui me devais beaucoup d'explication et au plus vite!

- Oh eu Emmett c'est mon frère Edward, Edward voici Emmett le frère de Bella

- Enchanté de te connaitre

- Ouè Ouè! j'espère que vous vous êtes protégé tout les deux!

Est ce que vous avez déjà ressenti un moment de votre vie ou vous désirez le plus au monde disparaitre de la surface de la terre pour ne plus jamais entendre de connerie pareil! moi oui MAINTENANT

- Excuse moi ? Oh tu crois que Bella et moi on a ... non ne t'inquiète pas

Bon d'un côté j'ai eu mes réponses et il avait l'air vraiment sincère

- Je l'ai repousser a temps donc tu na pas a te faire de souci

Non je retire se que je viens de dire c'est maintenant que j'aimerais disparaitre et vite si possible!!!!

- Quoi non mais tu délire mon pote tu crois que je me suis jeter sur toi! monsieur se la pète, je te signale que je suis pas du tout comme sa

- Euh Bella tu te souviens de rien ?

Non mais il me prend pour une idiote! peut être que je ne me souviens de rien mais je sais trés bien que je suis pas se genre de fille. Belle gueule mais Sale con ouè !

Voyant que je ne répondais pas il continua... a m'enfoncer

- Alice ne trouvais plus c'est clés alors j'ai du aller vous ouvrir, je t'ai retrouver allonger dans le hall d'entré en train de dormir, je t'ai porter jusqu'à ma chambre. Sur le lit j'ai commencer a enlever t'es chaussures et...

- Et quoi continue !

J'ai vraiment vraiment la trouille

- Tu ma demander si je te trouvais jolie

OH MON DIEU MERDE MERDE MERDE

- Après que je t'ai répondu... tu ma ... embrassé

Non mais dites moi que je suis encore en train de dormir ... sil vous plait !

- Et ... tu ma vomis dessus

Je...quoi... je n'ai plus qu'a aller sauté d'un pond

- Quoi? Oh mon dieu je suis désolé Edward vraiment j'ai honte! mais aussi pourquoi quand je me suis réveiller j'étais en sous-vêtement...

Et Emmett recommence a faire sont show " j'aime cracher mon café sur Rose "

- Mais merde Em' deux fois mon haut est foutue ta interer a m'en acheter un nouveau!

- Désolé chérie! mais quoi tu était en sous-vêtements qu'est ce que tu as fait a ma sœur pervers!!

- Ben c'est que après m'avoir vomi dessus... tu t'es vomis dessus et tu t'es mis a pleurer alors j'ai enlever t'es habilles pour les mettre dans la machine, je voulais aller dormir sur le canapé mais tu as voulu que je reste avec toi. Et voilà tout simplement

Tout simplement? c'est qu'il trouve de mieux a dire! je l'ai embrasser je lui ai vomis dessus je me suis vomis dessus j'ai pleurer je l'ai dragué ... il doit me prendre pour une espece de folle hystérique bien joué Bella! l'alcool plus jamais !

- Edward je suis vraiment vraiment désolé je... suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu avait profité de la situation alors que tu as était tout simplement un gentleman

Je me demande pourquoi mais soudain sont visage c'est fermée comme si je l'avais insulté

- Euh ouè enfin c'est normal pas besoin d'être un gentleman pour faire sa. Bon euh je vais a la douche

Wouah! pourquoi il a réagi comme sa!

- Euh moi je crois que je vais rentrer

- Attend Bella tu va pas sortir dans la rue avec juste une chemise sur le dos

C'est vrai que j'avais pris le 1er vêtements qui me vener en sortant de la chambre et d'ailleurs elle avait une odeur tout simplement magique... Comme si c'était cel d'Edward...

- Euh ouè je vais dans la chambre a Edward pour aller chercher mes affaires

- D'accord Emmett et moi on va faire du shopping il me doit un nouveau haut tu rentre avec ma voiture fait gaffe a mon bébé !

Rosalie et sa voiture! c'est comme sa dé fois elle la préféré a Emmett se que je peux comprendre au moins sa voiture ne sort pas des blagues pourris

- Oui t'inquiète pas a tout a l'heure!

- Bye !

Je commençais a aller dans le couloir quand Alice me stoppa

- Bella

- Oui?

- Je peux te parler une seconde ?

- Oui qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- OK je vais pas aller par quatre chemins... Tu craque pour mon frère ?

Bizarrement sa question ne m'étonna pas d'elle...

- Non

- Je crois que si

- Écoute je t'aime beaucoup Alice, mais quand je te dit que je ne craque pas pour ton frère c'est que je le pense vraiment

- Si

- Alice!!

- Écoute j'ai vu comment tu le regardait c'est... tellement évident !

- Alice non

- Oui

- Non

- Oui

- Non

- Non

- Oui

- AAAAh j'avais raison !!!!

- Non mais je me suis emmêler c'est tout!! avec ton jeu débile !

- Il est pas débile d'abord c'est psychologique !

- Ouè ben tu sais quoi?! croit se que tu veux!

Sur ceux j'allais rejoindre la chambre d'Edward. Non mais pour qui elle se prend genre pour cupidon ? Je suis une grande fille! oui il est beau mais sa ne veux pas dire que je craque pour lui... Oh mon dieu je craque pour lui ... Comme si je pouvais lui plaire... Mais je repense a se qu'il a dit " Et quand je t'ai répondu " Sa veux dire qu'il m'avait dit si il me trouvais jolie mais se qui est bizarre c'est que je l'ai embrasser après donc c'est qu'il a dut dire que j'étais potable ou un truc comme sa. Non je me fais des films sa craint !

J'attentais depuis 15 minute quand il arriva ensuite dans sa chambre et... encore en serviette... Calme toi c'est pas si tu allait lui sauter dessus!

- Oh Bella t'es encore la?

Oh et bien qu'elle accueille!

- Euh ouè j'attendais que tu sorte de la douche pour aller chercher mes affaires

C'est la qu'il commença a me regarder de haut en bas, j'avais oublier que je porter qu'une simple chemise qui d'ailleurs lui appartient

- Oh euh ouè va y

- Merci...

Après m'être habiller en vitesse je toquer a la porte de Edward

- Entre

- Tiens je te rend ta chemise, je suis désolé j'ai pris le premier truc qui m'est venu se matin...

- Non pas de problème

Bon aller c'est peux être le moment de lui poser ta fameuse question

- Euh Edward je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui va y

- ... Tu... ma répondu quoi quand je t'ai demander si tu me trouvais jolie

Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas! Mais pourquoi il met autant de temps a te répondre! C'est vrai que c'était idiot qu'il puisse me trouver jolie... Je suis qu'une idiote

- Excuse moi oublie ma question

je sortie vite de sa chambre mais quelque chose me retiens le poignet je me tourne la tête et la tête d'Edward tout prés. Ok respire

- Je t'ai dit que tu était une très jolie fille.

OH YEAH !!!

- Oh euh merci tu es beau toi aussi

- Je sais

Voilà beau mais prétentieux on peux pas tout avoir dans la vie ...

- Tu me la dit hier soir

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose il me colla a lui et me murmura :

- Tu était très sexy avec ma chemise Bella.

Et c'est lui a sont tour qui quitta sa chambre et moi je n'avais toujours pas bouger ... il me trouvait jolie ET sexy je crois que ma vie n'est pas si terrible en faite!

Voilààà! et je voulais savoir si durant toute l'histoire je reste que sur POV de Bella ou je change ? et aussi Lemon ou pas Lemon ?

Bisouus


	4. Ma déclaration Part 1

Coucou!!

Oh sa fait du bien de revenir trop contente =)

Bon voilà THE chapitre ^^ il est en deux partie je pense que la suite va vite arriver!

Bon de se qui est de mes mini vacances ben c'etait...sympa j'ai fait la connaissance d'une méduse... AIE !

Enfin bref contente de revoir mes petites perverses! Pour le lemon sa va vite arriver! Oh oh! =O

Bon chapiiiiiiitre

_2 semaine c'est écouler depuis ma " confrontation " avec Edward. Il c'est passer beaucoup de chose! il c'est avéré que Emmett et Edward s'entende a merveille, rose Alice et moi sommes devenus le trio infernal! je me suis rapprocher de Edward. C'est un peux grâce a Rose sinon je serais encore « Bella la timide prude qui aime lire et rien d'autre ». Rose ma expliquer que il fallait que je me lâche un peux sans non plus faire n'importe quoi._

_en 2 semaine Alice et Rosalie m'ont refait une garde de robe que j'adore!! mon donner des cours de séductions! ( si si je vous le jure ) j'ai dut même embrasser un melon ( Berkk je déteste le melon ) ..._

_depuis avec edward on se cherche et j'avoue que sa me plaie j'adore le voir rougir quand je le provoque un peux trop ..._

- Bellaaaaa allez dit oui !

- OK... euh oui

- super!!! on va trop rigoler!

- ROSE BELLA ELLE A DIT OUIIII

- Ayaaaa trop bien je vais prévenir emmett

- Moi Jazz

_J'ai rencontrer il y a une semaine le copain à Alice et j'avoue que j'ai était étonner par sont calme! mais c'est un garçon avec qui je me suis directement bien entendu et je peux être sur qu'avec lui Alice sera heureuse..._

- Bon j'ai compris je préviens Edward

- Oh comme si sa pouvais te déranger!!

*Touché*

_En même temps je profitais de mettre a profit mes cours de " séductions " Tout se que je devais faire c'était de me mettre en appel masquer et parler d'une voix dit sensuel..._

- Allo ?

- Hmm bonjour toi

- Euh... qui est a l'appareil

- Hmm Eddy tu es vraiment sexy j'ai envie de te faire certaine chose...

- Oh vraiment...Quel genre de chose... Bella...

_Et merde ..._

- Roh mais comment ta su ?

- Je sais c'est tout! bon a part t'amuser a faire le téléphone rose pourquoi cet appel?

- Pffffff! les filles veulent allez en boite se soir tu veux venir ?

- Oh ouè!

- Cool a se soir alors

- Ouè oh bella... j'espère que tu mettra une robe vraiment sexy...

- Hum sa dépend si tu es sage

- Je le suis toujours....

- A se soir !

_Ah j'ai gagner !!_

_Ce soir était le grand soir parce que tout simplement je voulais que se petit jeu de séduction s'arrête parce que tout simplement je suis amoureuse d'Edward Cullen..._

*******************

- Bon OK Bella se soir faut pas que tu te loupe sinon... ben sinon tu sera foutu

- Merci Rose tu me rassure vraiment t'es une amie!

- Ben je suis franche au moins! mais si tu fait tout se que je t'ai appris je vois pas pourquoi se marcherais pas!

_C'est dans c'est moment la que Alice me manque elle est tellement plus... moins direct! et d'ailleurs quand on parle de la fée clochette!_

- Saluuuuuut! oh vous savez quoi trop pressé d'être se soir!

- Non sérieux j'avais pas remarquer...

- Ah ah très drôle Bella! je vais passer la soirée avec mon amoureux!

- Oui moi aussi ! et souvent avec emmett après se genre de soirée et ben on ...

- LALALALA j'entends rien !

- Roh Bella tu sais très bien comment sa se passe avec ton frère tu devrais être habituer a la fin

- Non on ne s'habitue jamais... Merde c'est mon frère quoi!

- OK! j'ai compris pas la peine de s'énerver par contre j'ai un service a te demander...

- OK sa dépend,,,

- Ben si tu pouvais nous laisser l'appart se soir sil te plait bella d'amour

- Je sais pas Rose ...

- Oh sa va être drôle Bella reste a la maison et puis il y aura Eddy!!

- Bon...

_Mais oui ma fille fait semblent de réfléchir alors que tu en meurt d'envie et surtout tu as l'air idiote parce que elles savent que tu te fou de leur gueule... T'es idiote. Le pire c'est que tu te parle toute seul et elle continue a te fixer..._

- Ouè OK

- Super! sa te dérange pas de dormir avec mon frère j'espère ...

_Alice et sont humour..._

- Non je pense que je peux survivre

- Pffff! Bon tu va lui dire se soir?

- Oui enfin si tu tout se passe bien en effet

- OH MON DIEU MAIS C'EST TROP BIEN!

- Ali pas besoin de crier je suis a côté de toi

_Je pense que Alice et emmett on dut être frère et sœur dans une autre vie, il n'y a pas d'autre explication..._

- Désolé bon Bella tu as retenu tout se que je t'ai appris hein? oh faite tu as fait le coup du numéro masquer?

- Oui

- Et??????

- Ben il ma tout de suite griller...

- Roh mais ta pas du faire une voix assez sensuel... Bref on a la robe tu es coiffé, maquiller tu va être canon! va t'habiller maintenant! zouuu !

- Oui maman...

*******************

- Jésus! Bella tu es... A TOMBER

- Merci Alice mais tu trouve pas que sa fait trop...

- Trop quoi ?

- Ben tu sais trop...

- Ah non tu es trop sexy

- Justement!

- Mais Bella t'es jeune et belle profite arrête de te la jouer genre « mamie nova » !

- C'est partie pour la mission Bella-doit-mettre-Eddy-dans-sont-lit

- Charment

_Ce soir je me sen bien même si c'est vrai la robe et... courte mais elle est vraiment belle! elle m'arrive au genoux couleur bleu nuit ( la couleur préféré de Edward ) et dos nu! mes cheveux sont lâcher et lisser j'avoue que sa change de ma tignasse toujours emmêlé! et un maquillage légé, mascara et glosse_

_arriver devant la boite je remarque Emmett d'ailleurs c'est pas trop difficile! _

- Ah les filles on vous attendez! Wouah Bell's t'es...

- Merci

- Enfin je veux dire pour une sœur t'es bien

- Oui j'avais compris merci...

- Et moi mon amour je suis comment??

- A tomber bébé!

_Et c'était le cas elle avait opté pour une mini short en jean avec un bustier turquoise_

- Et moi ... dit Alice boudeuse

- Tu es tout simplement radieuse mon cœur

_Je n'avais pas remarquer que Jasper nous avez rejoint. Alice portait tout simplement une robe noir mais sa la meter vraiment en valeur! après se compliment Alice avez un sourire magnifique et les yeux pétillent. jasper se plaça a coter d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ils était vraiment mignon tout les deux_

- Et ben dit donc Bella tu es a couper le souffle...

_Je me retourner ver mon interlocuteur. A ce moment précis j'ai bien cru que mon cœur aller lâcher...car j'aurais pu reconnaitre cet voix n'importe ou..._

**A SUIVRE!! **

_**Ne me tuer pas sil vous plaiiiiit ! **_

_**Alors a votre avis c'est Eddy qui lui fait se jolie compliment ?? **_

_**Bazouuu **_


	5. Ma déclaration Part 2

_**Bien le bonjour les z'amiis ! **_

**Ouf je suis rassurer il n'y a pas que moi qu'il y est eu de problème de connexion sur le site! Alors ou il a un peut de retard mais c'est pas de ma faute. Un peux c'est tout! Et oui j'ai changer plusieurs fois de version jusqu'à celle ci qui me conviens assez bien. Une petite chose! je sais que laisser des reviews c'est chiant mais c'est vrai que dés fois je me pose la question « est ce que mon histoire est apprécier ? » Bien sur j'ai des super reviews mais comparer au visites ou au alertes et favoris qui sont énormes ( d'ailleurs merci beaucoup ) il y a une belle différence. Enfin voilà mais j'adore toujours écrire mais j'avoue avoir besoin de vos critique en bien ou en mal j'encaisse ouf =P **

**Voili Voilouu **

**J'espère que sa va vous plaire comme sa me plait d'écrire et de faire pleins de fautes débile!**

**En faite si quelqu'un est OK pour passer après moi ( sans arrière penser les filles!! ) pour chasser les vilaines fautes pas belle baaaaaah!!! houuuuu! Faite moi signe =) **

**Bazouuu **

________________________________________________________________________________

_- Et ben dit donc Bella tu es a couper le souffle..._

_Je me retourner ver mon interlocuteur. A ce moment précis j'ai bien cru que mon cœur aller lâcher...car j'aurais pu reconnaitre cet voix n'importe ou..._

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Edward..._

_**Euh...toi aussi tu es bien...**_

_Il était a tomber par terre ouè! Il avait se jean foncé avec ce tee-shirt noir en V qui lui coller a la peau. On voyait a travers la forme de ces muscles et..._

_**Bella??**_

_**Oui?**_

_**Ah j'ai eu peur tu répondait plus. On rentre?**_

_Je n'avais même pas remarquer que les autres était déjà rentrer. Le rouge me monta au joue , je ne m'étais même pas rendus compte que j'avais fantasmer aussi longtemps... La honte... _

_L'intérieur était bondé et il y avait cet ambiance chaude la musique était hyper fort j'en étais sur que le lendemain je serais sourde! et les gens était vraiment coller! Wouah! Moi qui n'aimais pas trop les boites j'adorais celle la ! Après avoir mis 10 minutes a chercher les autres. Nous les retrouvâmes a une table ou aprioris il y avait déjà les boissons servi,. Cool j'avais super chaud!_

_**Tiens Bella je t'ai pris ce nouveau cocktail je crois qu'il s'appelle Orgasme!**_

_**A**lice...Alice... Comment la décrire : CHIE-USE! Si elle crois que j'ai pas compris sont manège et bien elle c'est mis le doigt dans l'œil! Et le pauvre Edward qui manque de s'étouffer avec sa bière,_

_**Ah non tu fait pas comme Emmett j'en ai marre de tout prendre moi bouda Rosalie**_

_Tout le monde c'était mis a rire et Emmett qui n'arrêter pas de s'excuser. J'ai directement penser que cet soirée aller être vraiment bien et que mon plan aller « peut être » marcher..._

_**Non merci je vais seulement prendre de l'eau**_

_**Quoi mais tu es folle tu veux boire de l'eau en boite! **_

_Et ce que madame avez oublier cet accident arriver il y a quelque semaine a peine ou je me suis totalement ridiculiser? Bon c'est vrai maintenant c'est du passé mais même! C'était décider! Pas d'alcool _

_**Alice...**_

_**Ah oui pardon j'avais oublier que la dernière fois ou tu as bu tu as tenté de violer mon pauvre frère chéri et que par la suite tu lui a vomis dessus et après sur toi ! Énorme! **_

_Elle avait vraiment le chic pour rendre les gens très mal a l'aise... Peut-être que les autres rigoler...Même Edward d'ailleurs! Oh le traitre! _

_**hé !**_

_**Désolé mais c'est vrai que que en y repensent c'est vraiment très drôle si on enlève le vomis tu était dans un sale état ! **_

_Super toute la table était dans un fous rire que même moi je n'ai pas pu me retenir …_

_**Eddy-Chou ?**_

_Eddy-Chou?? Directement toute la table c'était retrouvé dans un silence de plond mais pourquoi... Oh! Je m'étais tournais vers le son de cet voix aigüe un peux trop d'ailleurs... Cet fille était... Putain elle était canon ! Blonde, grande, mince, des seins a tomber.... Blondie 1 – Bella 0 _

_**Jessica ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fou la**_

_**Jessica... **Sa me disait rien sa devait être une amie a lui, quoi que vu comment il la accueilli pas vraiment blondie 1 – Bella 1niaaaa_

_**Ben je sort avec mes copines! Sa fait tellement longtemps! Tu ma vraiment manquer tu sais...**_

_**Je ne comprenais toujours pas se qu'il se passer, tournant la tête versAlicee elle immédiatement **_

_**C'est Jessica...l'ex de mon frère me murmura t'elle**_

_Oh …Pourquoi au final sa ne m'étonnais pas pourquoi en faite je me sentais idiote,imaginer une seul seconde que se genre de mec pouvais s'intéresser a moi... quel idiote les mecs comme lui vont avec c'est blondasse comme elle. Je me sentais très mal j'avais envie de pleurer et partir en courant._

_**Ne t'inquiète pas c'est une garce une nunuche et débile je l'ai jamais aimer elle a traiter mon frère comme du caca de pigeons il a tournait la page Bella... ne te rabaisse surtout pas!**_

_J'avais envie de la croire mais au fond je savais que jetait redescendu de mon petit nuage_

_**OK ben passe une bonne soirée.**_

_**Eddy Chou tu crois qu'on pourrais se revoir **_

_**Déjà arrête de m'appeler comme sa je supporte pas mon nom et Edward et je ne pense pas que sa soit possible désolé.**_

_Sa faisait tellement bizarre de voir Edward être si froid et dur alors que il est tout le contraire! Je devais avouer qu'il m'exciter a fond a ce moment la ! _

_**Eddy je...**_

_**PUTAIN C'EST EDWARD T'ES BOUCHER OU T'ES IDIOTE MA PAROLE!!**_

_Oh merde alors jetait carrément exciter a mort! Je me retenais pour ne pas lui arracher c'est vêtements! Je n'avais même pas remarquais tout de suite que Madame Eddy-Chou était partit en pleurent et que d'ailleurs Edward était partie s'excuser. Oh la j'étais plus du tout exciter j'étais carrément...jalouse. Et merde et si il se réconcilier a la fin hein et si ils allaient faire l'amour comme dés bêtes dans les toilettes... OH MON DIEU ! _

_**Bella arrête de stressé mon frère ne lui pardonnera jamais tu comprend il as trop souffert et puis je sais qu'il craque sur toi sa se vois tellement d'ailleurs je te préfère toi a cet pouffe**_

_Cet fille avait un don c'est pas possible je n'avais même pas besoin de parler qu'elle répondait a mes questions d'ailleurs je me demandais si elle ne liser pas dans les penser des gens... Oh Mon Dieu si elle avait entendu mon fantasme sur sont frère la hooooonte ! _

_**Bella?**_

_Cet fois si se n'était pas Alice._

_**Oui Jasper?**_

_**Tu t'inquiète n'est ce pas ? **_

_**Non bon oui un peux! **_

_**Écoute se que je peux te dire c'est que tu na aucune raison de t'inquiéter j'etait la quand ils ont commencer a sortir ensemble et je peux te dire que sa dés le début sa se voyais que sa ne marcherais jamais. Ne comment pas a ta comparer a elle. Elle ne vaut même pas le quart de toi. J'imagine que tu la trouve belle?**_

_Je lui fis juste le signe « oui » de la tête._

_**Et bien tu te trompe! Toi tu es belle et encore se soir tu es magnifique mais se que je veux t'expliquer et que toi tu es bella naturellement sans maquillage tu es toujours aussi jolie alors que elle je te le dit je l'ai vu sans maquillage on aurait dit gozilla j'ai presque eu envie de partir en courant! Alors imagine! Et puis niveau intelligence je pense que tu as pu avoir un aperçue de sont QI n'est ce pas? Toi tu es cultivé et c'est tellement rare de trouvé des filles aussi jolie que toi avec la passion de lire et je t'admire énormément,tu peux enfin réaliser que il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer pour une fille aussi..comment dire sans être méchant...hmmm superficiel et inintéressante,**_

_J'étais rester bouche bée devant se monologue qu'il m'avait sortie. Jasper avait le donc de rassurer les gens au bon moment, c'était un garçon timide mais putain il savait sortir les bons mots!_

_**Et bien Wouah merci Jasper sa me touche! Tu sais que t'es vraiment un garçon génial hein !**_

_**Je sais dit t'il en rigolent **_

_**Et moi si sa continue je vais commencer a détester Bella tu ma jamais fait d'aussi long monologue sur le fait que je suis belle,cultivé! **_

_**Euh mon Amour! Tout les matins avant de partir au travail je t'écris un mot qui fait souvent une page ou le soir je te ramène des fleurs ou que je compose des mélodies pour toi! Sa ne compte pas tout sa ? **_

_**Si excuse moi dé fois je me peux être qu'une pourris gâter! **_

_**C'est pour sa que je t'aime mon ange**_

_**- Je t'aime aussi Jazz! Euh tu veux qu'on rentre ?**_

_**Quoi maintenant?**_

_**- OUI MAINTENANT! Dit Alice en fessant les gros yeux a sont amoureux. **_

_**- Oh! Euh oui oulala je fatigue! Dit t'il en bayent **_

_**- Bon et bien bonne soirée! Bonne chance Bellaaaaaa **_

_**Ouè merci vous aussi BONNE soirée **_

_Perdus dans mes pensée je retracer tout le chemin que j'avais fait depuis ma rencontre avec Edward. Il m'avait changer enfin il m'avais donner l'envie de changer et de faire fuir cet Bella prude et coincé. J'etait vraiment amoureuse de lui et sa j'allais lui dire. _

_**Bella, Edward n'est pas encore revenus ?**_

_**Non c'est bizarre...**_

_**Mais lâchez le se pauvre Eddy! Moi je suis la ! **_

_Emmett sera toujours Emmett... * soupir *_

_**Mais t'es chiant ma parole toujours toi!**_

_**Mais quoiiiii je suis passionnant **__**et passionner on aime me fréquenter!* **_

_**Oui si tu le dit! Belles va faire le tour on c'est jamais si « Jessicanimeau » ne la pas manger! **_

_**Oui tu as raison mais ne bougez pas on c'est jamais ! **_

_**T'inquiète pas on bouge pas file ! **_

_J'avais peux d'espoir de trouver Edward avec tout se monde. Sans le vouloir je m'étais retrouver a l'entrée dés toilettes pour femme. Bah! Autant y aller! _

_En ouvrent la porte,des filles qui ne devais même pas avoir 21ans* glousser en sortant. Unem'avait attraper le bras et m'avait dit _

_**Eu mam'zelle un conseille pour toi reviens dans 1h00 il y a des gens en train de forniquer dans les WC!**_

_Charment..._

_**-Ah euh d'accord merci je vais attendre la**_

_Après que le groupe de fille était parti j'avais profiterr pourchercherer Edward de la oj'étaisis mais toujours rien._

_**C'est bon vous pouvez utiliser les toilettes on c'est vider gloussa l'inconnue**_

_Je me retournais vers l'intéresser et je pense bien que mon cœur c'etai arrêter de battre pendant une minute._

_Jessica avec Edward derrière elle les cheveux en bataille et du rouge a lèvre partout, Je sentais les larmes me monter au yeux et mon cœur se briser en mille morceau._

_J'avais détournais la de se couple qui me dégouter et essayer de faire un chemin. J'entendais Edward m'appeler mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler ou même l e regarder Cet fois les larmes c'étaient mise a couler, j'avais attraper mon sac a la sortie et j'avais remarquer que dehors il pleuver des cordes et je n'avais même pas de voiture. C'était Rose qui m'avait accompagner._

_Oh putain c'est vrai qu'il pleuvait vraiment fort en même pas 30 secondes j'etait complétement mouiller mais je m'en foutais j'avais envie de m'enfuir le plus loin possible ! _

_**-Bella!**_

_Cet voix... je la détester a ce moment précis j'avais envie de le frapper et de lui crier dessus et de lui dire a quel point il m'avait blaisser _

_**Mais Bella attend moi !**_

_Je n'avais même pas remarquais qu'il était arriver a ma hauteur. MAIS POURQUOI JE SUIS TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE LUI MERDE _

_**Bella regarde moi!**_

_**Laisse moi Edward**_

_Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure_

_**Bella je t'en supplie écoute moi**_

_**Tu n'a rien a m'expliquer tu fait se que tu veux **_

_J'avais essayer de partir mais c'était peine perdu il m'avait attraper le poignet pour que je sois face a lui et de plus j'etait a quelque centimètre de sont visage..._

_**- Alors pourquoi t'es partie comme une furie ! **_

_**Je...j'étais fatiguer et …**_

_**Bella! **_

_**Quoi?**_

_**-J'essaye de comprendre ta réaction c'est tout! **_

_**-MAIS IL Y A AUCUNE RÉACTION TU TE FAIT DES FILMS JE M'EN FOU QUE TU T'EN VOIE EN L'AIR AVEC TON EX! **_

_**Alors pourquoi tu cri comme sa**_

_**Mais merde!! Edward laisser moi tranquille oublie moi OK?**_

_**Non je veux savoir dit moi et je te laisserais tranquille! **_

_**PARCE QUE JE T'AIME! **_

_C'était sortie vraiment tout seul et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai eu le besoin de le crier comme si c'était un reproche de l'aimer..._

_**________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**(*) : Référence au film « Cinderella » avec Hillary Duff. Réplique de la Belle-mère lobotomisé! Je vous le conseille pour se qui ne l'ont pas vu. **_

_**(*) : Je rappel en cas bien sur! Que au État Unis en gros tout est a partir de 21 ans « alcool boite bars ... » la misère quoi ^^ **_

_**Je vous dit a bientôt et j'attends vos reviews et je pense même faire un système pour quand je publie un chapitre par exemple je demanderais 50 reviews et je posterais. En gros c'est grâce a vous ou a cause de vous que je publie vite ou non ^^ on testera sa le prochain chapitre si celui la reste avec si peux de reviews ^^ **_

_**Bisous mes perverses chéries! Je vous kiffe comme même =D **_

_**________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit pour les 50 Reviews bien sur se n'est qu'un simple exemple ne croyais pas que je vais en demander beaucoup. Certains le prendrons mal alors que pas du tout j'ai juste envie d'avoir l'avis de tout le monde! Je débute et je voudrais juste savoir si je me débrouille!**_

_**Une auteure ma fait une remarque sur le fait que mes fautes gâche le manque de reviews et c'est possible mais le truc c'est que je ne veux pas faire attendre donc quitte a le poster avec les vilaines bêtes au moins il est poster et je corrigerais mieux après. Je suis désolé vraiment pour les fautes je fais tout pour m'améliorer et sa me gène vraiment.... **_

_**Merci**_

_**O.**_


	6. Dur reveille

_**Coucou! Désolé si j'ai mis du temps j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre j'avais plains d'idées mais sa ne marcher pas. J'ai pu constater que Jessica a fait sont effet … Il fallait bien une nunuche dans l'histoire! **_

_**En tout cas merci pour les reviews! J'en reviens pas trop contente merci merci merci!!!!!! désolé j'ai pas encore répondu a tout le monde je me suis concentrer sur le chapitre mais en tout cas j'adore vos reviews c'est tellement gentil! Ah jvous adooooore mes perverses **_

_**Bon j'arrête de parler! **_

_**Je dédi se chapitre a ma très chère amie Odrey qui... a trouver les bons mots pour me motiver … ( elle ma menacer de mort … ) **_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_- Non je veux savoir dit moi et je te laisserais tranquille! _

_- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME! _

_C'était sortie vraiment tout seul et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai eu le besoin de le crier comme si c'était un reproche de l'aimer..._

_3 jours que j'avais annoncer a Edward mes sentiments, bien sur se n'était pas de la meilleure manière de lui dire..._

_Depuis cette soirée je suis rester enfermé dans ma chambre a déprimer, a me lamenter sur mon triste sort a ma vie... pfffft quelle vie ! _

_Je savais très bien que mon cœur était briser. Je me sentais tellement vide. Aucune larme depuis se soir là n'a réussi a couler. Pathétique hein ? _

_Mais j'avais tellement mal _

_très mal _

_Je ne pouvais même pas parler a mon frère ni a ma meilleure amie les deux personnes a qui je tiens le plus au monde avec mon père. Je me sentais idiote et inutile et.... Mais merde! Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que se mec craquais pour moi ? Dés fois je mériterais des claques ! _

_IDIOTE_

_IDIOTE_

_IDIOTE_

_Est ce que un jour j'aurais mon « happy End » ? _

_J'ai toujours été la fille qui disais que le prince charment sur sont cheval blanc n'existait que dans les contes de fée. Rosalie était de c'est fille qui rêvait de se marier a l'église dans une magnifique robe blanche avec sont prince. Moi j'etait de celles qui ne croyais pas en l'amour. Parce que tout simplement je ne suis jamais tomber amoureuse et vise versa. _

_En même temps je n'ai pas eu une très bonne image de l'amour avec mes parents qui ont divorcé alors que j'etais enfant. Ma mère ma toujours dit que le mariage gâchait tout. Mais Emmett était tout le contraire de moi. Lui était optimiste il croyait en tout et n'importe qui. Pour lui le mal sa n'existe pas! Souvent petite il m'appelait « Bella la mégère » il était fier d'avoir appris un nouveau mot aussi. J'ai toujours voulu être comme lui, voir le bon coté de tout le monde et ne jamais se méfier. _

_J'étais tellement triste, Emmett rester pendant des heures devant ma porte a essayer de me faire sortir. Je l'entendais parler a Rose lui dire qu'il n'était pas un bon frère. J'avais envie de sortir, de le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que c'était le frère le plus fabuleux qui soit mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'était pas prête. De toute façon je savais que j'allais devoir bientôt sortir de ma grotte, mon nouveau travail commence demain. Génial tout le monde va me regarder avec pitier. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas si ils étaient au courant. _

_Après avoir changer je ne sais combien de fois de position ( dans mon lit je précise hein ) j'avais regarder l'heure. Wouah 2h30 du matin et je n'arrivais toujours pas a trouver le sommeil. Peu a peu je sentais mes yeux se fermer, j'éspérais juste dormir et ne pas rêver._

_Chose perdu_

_Cet nuit j'avais rêver encore une fois de cet fin de soirée. _

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Parce que je t'aime !**

_Il était rester devant moi figé, aucune réaction. Après deux minutes de silence il daigna enfin parler_

**Tu...tu m'aime ?**

**Oh ne fait pas l'innocent genre je t'ai fait la révélation du siècle! **

**Non! Je...enfin...**

**Bon vu que tu as l'air « choquer » je vais parlé a ta place! J'espère que tu as aimé me prendre pour une conne! Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde que tu tenais a moi je suis vraiment une idiote! J'avais oublié que tu es Edward Cullen le mec le plus sexy! Personne ne te résiste! Moi je pensais que tu était plus intelligent que c'est gens superficiel! Tu me déçois! Non! Je me déçois moi même de n'avoir rien vu venir! tu.... JE TE DÉTESTE!!**

_J'étais dans une colère noir je me sentais trahi par l'homme que j'aimais! Lui n'avais pas bouger d'un millimètre, il me regardait mais sont regard était vide. _

**Bella tu te trompe sur moi**

**Oh vraiment? Dit moi tout! **

**Je... Oui j'ai coucher avec Jessica mais … **

**STOP JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR COMMENT C'ÉTAIT OU DANS QU'ELLE POSITION! JE TE LAISSE AVEC TA BARBIE **

_Sur ce je commençais a tracer mon chemin plus déterminer que jamais. J'en étais sur. _

_Edward Cullen est un minable. _

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

_Ma nuit avait été encore épuisante. J'étais complétement fatiguer et pourtant je devais être a la bibliothèque a 7h30 pour mon 1er jour. _

_J'avais décider de m'habiller simple, c'est vrai pour passer une journée dans une bibliothèque pas besoin d'être très classe!_

_Après avoir enfiler mon jean slim couleur brute et un léger pull en V noir. J'avais fait abstinence de maquillage je n'aimais pas sa, j'avais essayer de faire quelque chose de cette tignasse qu'on appel des cheveux. Au bout de 20 min sans résultat je les laisser lâcher. Tant pis._

_Il était tôt encore je ne voulais pas réveiller Emmett et Rose alors j'avais attendu d'être dehors pour enfiler mes chaussures,_

_Avant d'arriver a la bibliothèque je m'étais arrêter dans un petit café où j'avais pris un café et un croissant. _

_Arriver devant la bibliothèque avec mon café la main, je n'y croyais pas. Il fallait que je fasse demi tour et vite. _

_**POV EDWARD**_

_Mais merde de merde j'étais trop con comme mec ! _

_Une fille comme Bella c'est tellement rare et j'avais tout foutu en l'air. A cause de Jessica pourquoi elle était revenu hein! Quand j'avais vu Bella dans cet robe j'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus. Mais je m'étais rappeler que je ne devais plus tomber amoureux plus jamais je n'étais plus se Edward romantique. Si j'étais avec Bella c'était dans mon lit. C'est fou comme sa sonnait faux je savais très bien que je me mentais a moi même je savais que dés que je l'ai vu la première fois je suis tomber amoureux d'elle. C'est pour sa que j'ai coucher avec l'autre, il fallait que je résiste je devais refouler mes sentiments. Je sais je suis un crétin... _

_Quand elle m'avait annoncer ou plutôt crier qu'elle m'aimait j'avais bien cru que mon cœur aller faire un bon. Bella était amoureuse de moi comme j'étais amoureux d'elle. J'allais lui dire, j'allais lui expliquer mon comportement mais elle n'avait pas l'air du même avis. _

_Quand j'étais rentrer chez moi Alice m'attendait sur le canapé avec une tasse de café. _

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Edward. Assi toi**

**Alice il est tard tu ne dort pas ? **

**Non. Je t'attendais figure toi **

_Son ton était froid. C'était pas bon signe. _

**Lili qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE??? PUTAIN T'ES VRAIMENT CON POURQUOI TA FORNIQUER AVEC L'AUTRE BLONDASSE HEIN! **

_Sur le coup je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de glousser après le mot « forniquer » ma sœur et c'est nom bizarre_...

**EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN JE TE FAIS RIRE!**

**Désolé. **

**Bon tu va m'expliquer maintenant je suis en colère **

**Écoute je sais pas comment tu es au courant et je ne veux pas le savoir mais une personne ma déjà fait la moral donc … j'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher la**

**Qui ta fait la moral?**

**Bella.**..

_Oula pas bon signe du tout! Sa tête était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et c'est yeux était noir de colère, je savais que j'étais foutu. _

**TU.... QUOI????????? BELLA EST AU COURANT??? TU SAIS QU'ELLE T'AIME**

_Avec cette phrase elle avait rajouter une gifle qui je pense était mériter. Aiiie _

**Je sais qu'elle m'aime elle me la dit**

**Tu....elle te la dit ????? mais avant ou après jessicanimeau**

**Après. Écoute je sais je suis un idiot et je l'aime aussi mais c'est juste que …**

**Que Jessica ta fait mal que tu le veuille ou non que tu ne veux plus t'attacher je sais. **

**Mais comment...**

**Je suis ta sœur débile je sais comment tu fonctionne et je t'ai observer avec Bella comment tu avancait avec elle et puis parfois tu reculait. Bella n'est pas Jessica, Edward, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne fera jamais la moitié de se que cette pouffe t'as fait. Il faut que tu lui parle a Bella elle doit être mal je vais l'appeler **

**Merci Alice.**

**De rien mais sache que tu ma déçu. Je te croyais plus intelligent mais je t'aime et tu es mon frère**

_Alice. Une pille électrique qui ne s'arrête jamais. Mais une sœur et une amie formidable. Je sais que j'ai agis comme un con et les mots d'Alice me font encore plus mal. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. _

**J'ai appeler sont portable, elle ne répond pas. J'ai appeler chez elle. C'est Emmett qui a répondu il a dit que Bella est aller directement dans sa chambre et c'est enfermer. Bien joué Cullen.**

_Et merde. _

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

_3 jours ou Bella ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Son frère s'inquiétait mais il n'était au courant de rien et apparemment Alice avait réussir a le convaincre de ne pas chercher a comprendre. Par contre, après la baffe d'Alice, Rose était au courant. Et elle avait de la force! _

_Elle m'avait expliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Bella dans cet état et qu'elle était inquiète. Je lui disais que je voulais lui parler et lui dire que je ressentais la même chose. Elle ma dit une seul chose._

_Demain matin, 7h15 bibliothèque. _

_Je lui en devais une belle._

_Je ne savais pas comment lui parler elle devait, non, elle me détestait, elle me l'avait dit. _

_C'est une boule au ventre que je l'attendais devant la bibliothèque les mains tremblantes. _

_Mais soudain tout signe de nervosité était partie en la voyant. _

**Edward ?**

_**Voilààà j'espère que vous avez aimer! J'ai les yeux exploser xD **_

_**Je fais de la pub pour une amie qui débute sur donc aller faire un tour sur sa fic : Première a Venise. Elle est dans mes favoris. Voilà je vous dit a bientôt.  
Je préviens a l'avance vu que je reprend les cours le 3 Septembre... Sa sera plus dur pour poster mais j'essayerais de me débrouiller! **_

_**Voilà Bisous les filles ( désolé je doute qu'il y ai des garçon sur se site ^^ ) ou il se cache bien alors!!! **_

**O. **


	7. Pardonner

_**Hi **_

_**Ah je suis trop contente de vos reviews c'est énorme merci beaucoup je m'éclate a les lires! =) **_

_**Cet semaine j'ai vraiment étais inspirer ! Deux chapitres en une semaine ! =D **_

_**En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire moi j'ai vraiment aimer l'écrire! **_

_**Encore une fois merci**_

_**Je vous dit : Bonne lecture! **_

_**C'est tout pour le moment.... OK JE SORT! **_

_Edward ? _

_Mon cœur batter plus vite que la normal. Comment j'avais pu oublier qu'il était aussi beau. Non je ne voulais pas le confronter pas a ce moment la je n'étais pas prête du tout. Ma conscience disait de partir mais mon corps refuser de bouger. Il était tellement beau. _

**Bonjour Bella.**

**Euh... qu'est ce que tu fait la ? **

**J'ai besoin de te parler si tu le veut **

_Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, que c'était juste une jeu rien de plus._

**Écoute c'est pas la peine on c'est déjà tout dit l'autre soir. Donc je vais y aller**

**Bella! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter de quoi tu as peur ? **

**De quoi j'ai peur? Que tu me dise que tu ne m'a jamais aimer que ce n'était juste un stupide jeu entre nous que tu préfère les filles comme Jessica! Alors non merci ! **

_C'est vrai que sa faisait un bien fou de tout vider! Mais bon je me sentais extrêmement gêner puisque il me regardait droit dans les yeux avec sont sourire que j'aimais tant. En plus il se fou de moi ! _

**Bella je...**

**ARRÊTE DE RÉPÉTER MON PRÉNOM JE SAIS COMMENT JE M'APPELLE!!**

**OUI ET BIEN LAISSE MOI FINIR MES PHRASES! **

**ET TOI ARRÊTE DE CRIER!!**

**TOI AUSSI TU CRIS JE TE SIGNAL! **

_Ouah! Edward en colère c'est tellement …. SEXY! Non reprend toi! Mais tellement sexy … CHUT! _

**Désolé....**

**Bon! Bella je … CHUT!**

_Il me connait trop bien._

_Mais! _

_Je sais que tu allait dire quelque chose alors laisse moi parler !!! _

_OK … _

_Note a moi même : TAIT TOI!!!!!! _

**Bella je... hmm... je …**

**Tu … **

**Je.....**

**On va pas camper la non plus.... **

**MERDE BELLA TU FAIT CHIER A LA FIN! JE T'AIME T'ES CONTENTE ! !!!! **

**« ... »**

**Bella sa va tu es toute blanche? **

**Je... mais.... PUTAIN T'ES QU'UN GROS CON MA PAROLE!**

**Quoi ? **

**OUI JE TE TRAITE!! IDIOT! Pour toi être amoureux de quelqu'un c'est s'envoyer en l'air dans des toilettes avec une autre personne qui plus es ton ex!!!!!!!!!**

_Ah la blague! Monsieur dit être amoureux de moi! Il avait interer a avoir une bonne explication ! _

**Euh oui tu doit trouver sa bizarre....**

**Non a peine! **

**Écoute je te doit une explication. Que dit tu si je t'invite au resto se midi ? **

**Sa me va si je paye ma part**

**Hmm... OK ! Je t'attend ici a 12h00**

**Ouè OK **

**Bella**

**Quoi ?**

**Tu ma manquer **

**Oh la ferme Cullen ! **

_Et si il était vraiment amoureux de moi ? Oui ben si il était amoureux de toi il n'aurait jamais fait se qu'il a fait... Ouè jme comprend... _

_Ce boulot est encore mieux que dans mes rêves, passer mes journées avec des livres le piiiiied! En plus cel qui travaille avec moi Angela est vraiment adorable. Elle est timide comme moi mais elle ne parle pas pour rien dire elle. _

_Le temps s'écoula et je n'avais pas remarquer que il était 12h05. Oh merde! _

_Je pris en vitesse mon sac et couru. Arriver devant la bibliothèque, il était la assit sur une marche avec une cigarette... Quoi ?? _

**Depuis quand tu te pourris les poumons ?**

_Il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir entendu arriver puisque il la jeta tout de suite._

**Tu savait pas c'est la nouvelle mode!**

**T'es con ! **

**Et toi depuis quand tu fait poiroter les gens ? **

**Oh il est 12h05 tu va pas pleurer non plus ! **

**J'étais a deux doigts deux sauter d'un pont **

**Tu sais que tu es pas drôle ? **

**Oh si je le suis! **

**Oh je t'assure que non plus pourris tu meurt! **

_J'avoue que sa m'avais manquer cet complicité de se charrier sans se vexer. Il m'avait manquer tout court... Bella n'oublie pas il a dés explications a te donner. _

_Il m'emmena dans un petit restaurent prés de la bibliothèque. C'était simple. Tant mieux je suis pas riche moi ! _

_Après avoir commander la tension était revenu personne n'osez parler. Bon allez je me lance dit n'importe quoi! Je sais pas ! _

**J'ai faim**

**Pfft aucun commentaire ! **

**On est la pour sa non ?**

_Il avait dit sa avec se sourire en coin que je détester grrrr_

**En principe on est la parce que tu me doit dés explications..**

**Pas faux.**

_Et le silence retomba. Non mais il voulait pas mort lui ou quoi ! _

**Euh ben va y ! explique toi !**

**OK... Bon euh comme je te l'ai dit il est fort probable que je soit amoureux de toi. **

_Fort probable?? FORT PROBABLE ? MAIS... AHHHH _

**Enfin non je veux dire je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais sa me fait peur**

_Edward Cullen as des sentiments pour moi. NE SOYEZ PAS JALOUSE ! _

**Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?**

**Ben avant toi j'étais avec Jessica et en faite je croyais être amoureux d'elle je lui ai tout donner les yeux fermer. Elle ma un peux manipuler, elle voulait que je soit tout le temps avec elle et donc voir moins mes amis et ma famille. Et moi comme un con j'ai laisser faire je me suis refermer sur moi même je n'étais qu'une ombre a la fin. Ma ****sœur m'a souvent** **prévenu mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je regrette tout se qui c'est passer et j'ai enfin compris tout se que j'avais louper. Après avoir rompu avec elle j'avais décider de vivre la vie et arrêter un peux d'être se romantique naïf. Je voulais profiter. Parce que j'ai toujours était le mec qui voulais une relation sérieuse ou rien; Sans me vanter au lycée beaucoup de fille rêver de coucher avec moi. Et moi je n'ai jamais profiter de tout sa. Alors tu m'a pas aider quand tu as débarquer. Tout de suite j'ai su. J'ai su que toi tu était spécial. Mais je ne pouvais pas recommencer a souffrir. Semaine après semaine j'ai appris a t'apprécier et mes sentiments on grandis mais j'avais peur. Le soir ou on est aller en boite et quand je t'ai vu dans cet robe. Je me suis dit que j'étais foutu j'allais redevenir le mec naïf alors quand j'ai vu Jessica je me suis dit que si je « m'amuser » je t'oublierais. Je sais c'est idiot. Et le pire quand j'ai vu ton regard quand tu nous a surpris j'ai eu tellement mal que tout de suite j'ai su que j'avais jouer au con et que je risquais de perdre une perle rare. Toi. **

**Je suis tellement désolé tu peux pas savoir! Même si tu veux qu'on reste amis parfait! Mais sache que je suis prêt a me lancer et si tu veux toujours de moi ben je t'attend. **

_Pendant tout sont monologue je crois que n'ai pas battu une seul fois des cils. C'était tellement Wouah! Je pouvais le comprendre maintenant il as eu peur et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir je ne pouvais que le rassurer. _

**Edward je ne suis pas Jessica**

**Je sais.**

**Écoute je te pardonne, mais je pense que a présent on peux prendre notre temps et se découvrir, je tiens a toi et j'ai pas envie de précipiter. Le soir ou je t'ai dit se que je ressentais ma fait comprendre que je suis aller vite. Je veux qu'on reparte sur de nouvelle base. **

**J'approuve! **

**Super alors **

**Bella ?**

**Oui?**

**Merci**

_Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense que jetait encore émue de tout se qu'il m'avait dit. Il c'était confier comme il ne s'était jamais confier. Alors tout simplement je lui souris timidement. _

_C'est 1h00 était passer drôlement vite j'allais a l'accueil pour payer ma part quand l'hôtesse m'informa que on avait déjà payer mon repas._

Edward... Il m'attendait dehors tout sourire! Oh il va moins sourire celui la ! 

**CULLEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**

_**Voilà donner moi votre avis =) **_

_**Une review c'est comme : Rob qui vous chante une chanson d'amour avec sa guitare. Nue... **_


	8. Comme avant

_**Holaaaa ( OK … ) **_

**Désolé j'ai mis du temps mais que voulez vous la rentrer sa fatigue xD **

**J'essaye de gérer entre les cours et l'histoire se qui n'est pas facile je pense que vous pouvez comprendre! Donc je ne sais pas vraiment que je posterais mes chapitres.. Ah je sais c'est nul! **

**En tout cas un énorme MERCI a toutes cel qui m'ont laisser de magnifique message wouah! * chiale comme une gamine … ***

_Farah : Moi perverse ????? =P _

_sophiebelier : Il t'inspire pas confiance pourquoi moi je l'aiiiime comme sa Eddy =D_

_Veronika : T'inquiète pas moi non plus je l'aime pas elle … On verra si Jessica va faire son Retour!_

_CarlieCullen: Et moi contente que tu soit contente que je m'amuse a lire vos reviews... lol _

_J'espère que tu ne t'est pas fait mal hein parce que après tu va me demander des dommages et intérêt et je suis ruiner en ce moment donc si on peux faire quelque chose pour éviter sa …=P _

_MERCI MERCI j'aiiiime ta reviews si je pouvais en avoir beaucoup comme la tienne je pense que je posterais tout les jours xD J'ai décider que tu était ma reviewveuse ( je sais pas si sa dit mdr ) préférer! Tu ma carrément fait rire mais ma chaise a tenus le coup! C'est plutôt mon chat qui ai parti en courant … et je pense que bob le poisson rouge a fait une crise cardiaque... paix a sont âme.. enfin bref merci mille fois! Continue a me faire rire et a tuer mes animaux ! _

_Ce chapitre est rien que pour toi!_

Enjoy It!

**CULLEEEEEEEN**

**Oui Isabella ? **

_Ah il commençais déjà a m'emmerder celui la il sait TRÈS bien que je déteste qu'on m'appelle « Isabella » sa fait ringard ! _

**Écoute moi déjà TU M'APPELLE PAS COMME SA!!! ET ENSUITE POURQUOI TU AS PAYER POUR MOI!**

_C'est fou comme Edward pouvait me faire sortir de mes gong. J'étais d'habitude si réserver mais avec lui j'étais complétement différente. Raah qui m'énerve lui! _

**Ma mère ma toujours appris qu'une femme ne paye jamais rien en présence d'un homme.**

**OK mais ou est l'homme ? **

**Aiie mon cœur vient de se briser! **

**Plutôt ta fierté oui! **

_Toute la journée je n'ai fait que penser a Edward. Ma relation avait vraiment changer on n'avait plus peur de se parler et j'avoue que même si il pouvait m'énerver! A la fois je l'aimer...je suis vraiment bizarre comme fille moi ! _

_Après deux heure attensife de rengage de livre Alice m'avais envoyer un texto ( NA* : textooo smsss_ _ben c'est la même chose … Désolé chut ) _

_Salut Ce soir on bouge en boite tu vient ? _

_A. _

_J'avais pris la peine de réfléchir 1 minute de un parce que je savais que Alice s'impatienter et de deux je faisais le pour et le contre …_

_Bonjour a toi rayon de soleil!_

_Sa dépend, Edward va s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes ? _

_B. _

_La réponse fusa._

_Déjà si tu pouvais répondre plus vite je ne passe pas ma vie devant mon téléphone a attendre la réponse de princesse Leîla ! _

_Et si il s'envoie en l'air dans les toilettes ben sa sera avec toi donc a toi de voir ! _

_A . _

_Déjà je ne ressemble en rien a la princesse Leîla et puis je ne vais pas m'envoyer en l'air avec Edward dans les toilettes idiote! Et je te signale que j'ai répondu une minute après donc t'es crises de folle tu te l'ai garde! _

_Ps : OK je viens. _

_Re Ps : Pas la peine de répondre merci! _

_Re Re ps : Ben rien en faite..._

_B _

_A la fin de ma journée j'avais décider d'aller chercher des pizza pour tout le monde et aussi d'arriver en retard pour emmbeter Alice... oui c'est vrai c'était devenu mon jeux préférer! _

_1h45 plus tard j'entrais dans l'appartement et un lutin enchanter me sauta dessus_

**NON MAIS TU ÉTAIT OU JE TE SIGNAL QUE SA PLUS D'UNE HEURE QUE JE T'ATTEND! TU M'ÉNERVE! TU RÉPONDAIS PAS AU TÉLÉPHONE! TU LA FAIT EXPRÈS HEIN! RAH C'EST SUR TU VA BIEN AVEC MON FRÈRE! ET TA JOURNÉE C'EST BIEN PASSER? OH ET PUIS JE M'EN FOU! TU RÉPOND OUI?????**

_Ce jeu et tellement... Jouissif _

**Bonjour petit Gollum, ma journée a était très bonne merci**

**Héééé! **

**Vengeance.... Princesse Leîla … tu te souviens ?**

**Bon OK tu ressemble pas la princesse! Mais comme même GOLLUM! **

**Désolé il n'y a que sa qui m'aie venu a l'esprit**

**hm hm bon en faite changement de programme c'est plus une sortie en boite c'est un cinéma sa te va ?**

**Ben oui mais pourquoi tu ma taper une crise alors si on va pas en boite ?**

**Je sais pas j'avais envie bon aller va te doucher tu pu... le livre moisie **

**Toujours aussi gentille ! **

**Oh aller Bellaaaa on va au cinoooche sa fait trop longtemps que j'y suis pas aller! Oh mais j'y pense on va voir quoi? Oh Mon Dieu ! **

**Oh calme toi pocohantas on verra sa sur place! **

**Oui tu as raison et je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avait jamais appeler comme sa .**

**Pourtant c'est le cas!**

**Lalalalalaa laaaaaaa**

_1heure plus tard tout le monde était prêt a décoller on avait décider de prendre deux voiture, les filles et les garçons._

_Je savais surtout que si Alice avait demander a ce qu'on soit répartie comme sa, c'est pour me faire le pir interrogatoire qui soit. J'esperer seulement que Rose aller être de mon coter. Que Dieu soit avec moi. _

_Amen_

**-Alors Bella...hmm avec mon frère sa va mieux ? **

_Que le supplice commence..._

**Oui**

**Oui ou oui..oui ? **

**C'est quoi la différence? **

**Et bien le « oui » c'est je lui ai pardonner mais on en reste la, et le « oui oui » c'est que tu lui pardonne et que tu te voit toujours avec lui**

**Ah**

**Aloooors....**

**Hmm « oui oui » **

**AHHHHH TROP BIIIIIIIEN**

**merde Alice tu peux pas faire gaffe j'ai pas envie de mourir d'un débile accident de voiture!**

_Sa c'était du Rosalie tout cracher … _

**Désolé! Donc sa veux dire que tu sort avec mon frère ?**

**Euh non...**

**Quoi mais pourquoi**

_Rosalie … _

**Disons qu'on a discuter et qu'on c'est avouer nos sentiments il m'a expliquer le pourquoi du comment. J'ai compris sont point de vue même si ce n'était pas très intelligent! Enfin bref on a décider d'y aller doucement d'apprendre vraiment a ce connaître pour le moment on est amis**

**Je vois... vous êtes trop con **

**Alice laisse les tranquille je trouve sa mignon moi …**

_Jésus Maris Joseph ROSALIE JE T'AIME_

**Et si ils veulent faire des coincer et bien c'est leur choix..**.

_OK je retire se que je viens de dire …_

**Hé! C'est pas être coincer c'est prendre sont temps c'est tout!**

**Oui oui … **

_Sa c'était du Rose et Alice syncro! _

_20 minutes après les garçons nous attendez devant le cinéma. Ils avaient choisi un film nommer Twilight sa ne me disais rien. Mais apparemment c'était un film je cite « pour les homosexuel » _

_Ce film était comment dire... intéressent... bien sur le vampire était a tomber par terre mais la fille je n'arrivais pas a la cerner..._

**Ce Robert Pattinson me donne envie de gerber...**

_Edward..._

**Vraiment moi il me donne pas du touuut envie de gerber mais alors pas du tout!**

**Mais il me gonfle il fait le mec briser genre je suis le mal en personne mais arrête ta une fille canon a côté de toi ! **

**Tu la trouve canon ? **

**Et toi tu le trouve canon ?**

…

…

**enfin bref**

**Ouè..**.

_Tout sa m'avait retourner déjà le fait est que Edward soit juste a côté de moi dans le noir a me chuchoter a l'oreil... je me suis battue contre mes hormones! _

_A la sortie du cinéma personne n'avait envie de sortir alors on décida de rentrer directement a l'appart. _

_A peine arriver dans ma chambre je m'étais étaler comme une chaussette pourrie sur mon lit prêt a m'endormir..._

_Mais non ! Mon portable a la c*n c'était mit a vibrer _

_Un texto_

_de Edward … _

_Salut ma Bella j'espère que tu ne dort pas déjà. Tu me manque. _

_E. _

_Salut oui je dormais et on c'est quitter il y a 10minute _

_B._

_Je sais, mais j'ai comme même envie de venir te voir.. _

_E. _

_Ok... je sais que j'étais a moitier endormis mais la je rêvais pas quand il disait qu'il voulait venir ici. Dans ma chambre! Sur mon lit! Avec moi ! _

_Sans vraiment réfléchir je répondis a sont message …_

_**Mouhahahahah! **_

_**Voilà sa c'est fait ce chapitre je suis creuvé demain école... faut aller se coucher... mouè! **_

_**FAITE PÉTER LES REVIEWS! **_

_**Bisous mes perverses ! **_

_*** : Désolé j'etais obliger de sortir du Gad =D **_


	9. Ma batte, lui et moi

_**Bonsoir.... * Se cache derrière la porte * **_

_**Désolé du retard franchement c'est pas bien! Mais bon c'est vrai que j'ai commencer a écrire cet été donc pas de cour pas de problème mais la c'est plus dur que je l'aurais penser! En plus sa était plutôt dur a commencer ce chapitre mais j'en suis plutôt fier! Donc sa change pas toujours autant d'humour hein! Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre... Désolé mais je flippe! Attention je suis une grande fan des lemon! Mais moi les écrire Gloops! **_

_**Bon j'arrête de papoter solo ! **_

_**Ce chapitre est pour Claire. Tiens bon la vie est courte =) **_

_J'étais rester la sur mon lit pétrifier genre quoi 10 minute. Il voulait venir ici et je suis pas née de la dernière pluie! Si il venait... Et bien … NON NE PAS Y PENSER! _

_Et de toute manière on avait décider de prendre notre temps...._

**Je crois pas que sa soit une bonne idée.**

**Bonne nuit**

**B. **

_Il n'avait pas répondu. Au bout de 30 minute il n'avait pas répondu! Oh et puis zut! Il allait dire quoi « OK » Pfft _

_Un bruit venant de ma fenêtre m'avait réveiller. Oh non merde! Un cambrioleur! Ou peut être un pervers! POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI! J'etait rester la pétrifier par la peur de l'étranger. Car oui un homme ou peut être une femme! Mouè! C'était introduit dans ma chambre. Ma seul solution, la batte de baseball d'Emmett. Monsieur a tenu que j'ai une arme pour me défendre. Moi qui c'était foutue de sa gueule! Note personnel : essayer d'écouter un peux plus les idées d'Emmett. _

_L'homme avait l'air de s'être cogner la tête, bien fait! _

_Je pris discrètement la batte qui était sous mon lit. Et sans réfléchir je sortis de mon lit en courant et sauter droit sur le voleur et lui cogner a la tête. Apparemment sa avait était une réussite puisque l'homme était tomber a terre en poussent des cris de douleur. Oui je confirme c'est un homme! _

**ESPÈCE DE VOLEUR DÉGAGE OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE!!!**

**Aiiiiiiie Bella c'est moi ! **

_Oh Nom de Dieu! _

**Edward ?**

**Non c'est la fée clochette! OUI C'EST MOI! **

**Mais qu'est ce que tu fait la !**

**Et bien...**

I_l n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la porte de ma chambre c'était ouverte. Un Emmett armée lui aussi d'une batte les cheveux en pétard. Merde_

**Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici !**

_Juste a ce moment la Rosalie entra dans la chambre les yeux a moitier ouvert avec juste comme vêtement un boxer. _

**AAAAAAH ENFIN!!!**

**Quoi enfin pourquoi elle cri d'un coupe? Oh.... d'un coup j'avais compris pourquoi Rose était devenu hystérique. J'etait a califourchon sur Edward. C'est vrai que a ce moment la on aurait pu croire que lui et moi... **

**Non Rose! C'est pas se que tu croit !**

**Ah oui et je peux savoir pourquoi ma sœur est a moitier nu sur Edward!**

_Oh merde! Moi aussi j'étais pas vraiment habiller j'avais juste un boxer avec haut déchirer m'arrivant au nombril. Note personnel : se racheter un pyjama. _

**Et bien en faite j'étais venu la voir mais elle ma pris pour un voleur**

**Mais comment ta fait pour rentrer ?**

_Ah! bien fait pour lui! Il avait voulus faire James Bonde ben c'est rater ! _

**Lafenêtre...**

**Quoi tu peux articuler**

**J'ai dit que je suis passer par la …. **

**FENÊTRE!**

_Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me venger un peux ! _

**Alors attend... Tu es rentrer par la fenêtre de ma petite sœur a 2 heure du matin alors qu'elle dormer.**

**Et je l'ai frapper avec ta batte de baseball aussi! **

**HAAAN T'ES BIEN MA SŒUR VIENT DANS MES BRAS! **

_Après la minute « câlin » et les « je suis tellement fier de toi » que Emmett fixa Edward avec sa bosse sur la tête. Je l'avais pas rater!_

**Tu compte faire quoi ?**

**Euh comment sa ? **

**Ben oui je me doute que si tu es aller voir ma sœur c'était pas pour jouer au scrabble **

**« ... » **

**Hum Hum … Écoute Edward je te propose qu'on aille discuter entre homme dans la cuisine et laisser les dames se raconter tout se que je ne suis pas au courant. OK?**

**Est ce que j'ai le choix?**

**Non**

**Bon ben OK **

_La j'ai flipper! Mon frère parler a Edward le mec pour qui j'ai des sentiments mais en même temps que je déteste! Oh mais je suis trop bizarre moi! _

**Bella ?**

_Rose m'avait sortie des mes pensées. Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'elle c'était assis a côté de moi sur le lit. Et toujours les seins nu_

**Rose tu sais que je t'adore mais par pitier met un tee shirt!**

**Oh oui désolé tu sait avec Emmett on a …**

**STOP !**

**Roh espèce de prude!**

**C'est mon frère! **

**Ouè si tu le dit**

_Rose était partie chercher un haut et pendant ce temps je m'étais mis a penser au fait est que Edward était venu me voir. Alors que je lui avais dit non! C'est fou comme je ne supporte pas contrôler la situation. Est c'est se qui me fait peur._

**Toc Toc je peux entrer?**

_Rose était revenus avec sa robe de chambre sur le dos et deux tasse de chocolat chaud_

**Ma mère me préparer toujours un chocolat chaud quand on avait une discussion sur les garçons. Alors je me disais qu'on pouvaient faire pareil,**

**Oui tu as raison. Merci**

**Alors... dit moi avec Edward on dirait que lui a pardonner définitivement **

**Oui on peux dire sa, on a mis carte sur table. Je ne vais pas dire que c'était malin e qu'il a fait mais je comprend sont attitude. Je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. **

_C'est fou avec Rose je pouvais tout lui dire, avec elle je savais que je ne serais pas jugé. Et purée! Sa faisait du bien de tout lâcher!_

**Et ?**

**Et bien lui aussi**

**OH MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL BELLA! **

**Oui **

_Elle avait sentis que quelque chose qui n'aller pas. Elle savait lire en moi. _

**Mais ?**

**Mais disons qu'on a préféré y aller doucement et étape par étape, tu voit ? **

**Oui je comprend **

**J'ai juste peur de perdre mon amitié et ma relation « je t'aime moi non plus » avec lui**

**Tu sais si c'est vraiment le bon. Il sera a la fois ton petit ami celui que tu aime celui pour qui tu ferait n'importe quoi et puis il y a l'ami, celui qui t'écoute et qui discute de tout et n'importe quoi. Parfois tu sait j'envie ta relation avec lui, vous êtes tellement fusionnel! Emmett je l'aime de tout mon cœur tu le sait mais sa ne sera jamais du Edward et Bella**

_Pouah! Rosalie ma Rose a moi m'envier? Impossible! Elle a toujours eu se qu'elle voulait et puis la relation qu'elle a avec Emmett est tellement touchante que même moi qui n'ai jamais cru a l'amour_ _eux parfois me donner envie d'aimer a mon tour. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre a sa. Elle ma ouvert les yeux elle ma fait comprendre que sa en valet la peine. Et maintenant je sais que je veux être avec lui. _

**Merci/. Pour tout, je te le dit pas assez souvent mais je t'aime et je suis heureuse que tu soit avec mon frère.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime petite Bella**

_On avait continuer a parler de chose et d'autres jusqu'au moment ou nous nous étions endormis._

_Une petite voix m'appeler mais je ne savais pas si c'était un rêve. Mais une main caresser mon visage et sa j'étaitsur que se n'était pas un rêve. C'était lui. Celui que j'aime. _

**Bella...**

**Hmm Edward**

**Désolé de te réveiller, mais me demander si tu voulait aller te promener avec moi **

**Il est quel heure?**

**10h30 mon ange**

**Hmm j'arrive**

_**Re! Perso j'ai rigoler moi même devant mon ordi a m'écrire sa! J'espère que sa vous a plu et je vous dit a je sais pas quand! Mais je fais vite PROMIS!!!!**_

_**Bisous les filles ! **_

_**Océane **_


	10. L'ogre et le boulet

_Salut!!_

_Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle! _

_Depuis que je me suis mis a écrire sur papier j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup d'inspi! Même en cour … on va dire que ce chapitre est née en cour de Physique... Bref! =D _

_Et le prochain chapitre est écrit! Donc si je vous sens motiver je vous le met tout de suite après ^^ _

_Je tiens juste a remercier tout se qui laisse c'est magnifique reviews qui me booste la preuve je me suis plutôt bien débrouiller sur le temps! Et puis aussi a ce qui lise tout simplement c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire =) _

_Je vous laisse tranquille ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**POV Bella**

_Une marque d'oreiller sur la joue, et une douche plus tard j'étais prête pour cet « promenade » avec Edward. Ok j'avoue, j'avais la trouille d'avoir une discussion avec lui car je savais très bien bien sur quoi aller porter la conversation.  
Après m'être confier à Rose sur mes sentiments, tout mes doutes c'était en quelque sorte évaporer. Mis a part un. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de petits-amis..._

_Donc ce qui est du....sexe... Oui oui je n'étais peut être plus vierge mais bon..._

_Lui par contre il a dut avoir des tonnes de copines et... de relation sexuels. _

_Tout ses doutes m'empêcher de foncer avec lui et lui dire a quel point je l'aime. Pourquoi l'amour c'est aussi compliquer?? Comme dit Rose « C'est juste l'amour! » Pouah sa répond pas a ma question... _

_L'amour, sa non plus c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Wouah! Je suis amoureuse! _

**POV EDWARD**

_Flipper. Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti quand Emmett m'a surpris dans la chambre de sa sœur. Et encore! Elle n'a rien fait pour m'aider! Bon peut-être que je l'avais mériter, mais j'avais tellement envie de la voir de la toucher de la sentir...de l'embrasser. J'avais envie d'elle tout court. _

_Emmett avait proposer qu'on aille discuter entre « homme » dans la cuisine et de laisser les filles entre elles. _

_La je n'étais plus flipper mais terroriser! Emmett cet ours géant m'a toujours impressionner avec cet carrure, mais il faut avouer que c'était un mec bien. _

_Après qu'on se soit installer au bar de la cuisine, il sortit deux bières et un paquet de chips. Celui la alors même dans des situations pareil il a de l'appétit! _

**Ben quoi j'ai faim !**

_Après avoir u une gorgé de sa bière il me fixa. Sa y est le moment ou je vais mourir était arriver. _

**Alors avec ma sœur et toi vous …**

_Un Emmett gêné est vraiment hilarant! _

**Je sais pas**

**Comment tu sais pas ? **

_Il avait dit sa la bouche plaine de chips et en avait recracher la moitier_

**Charment...**

**Désolé! Donc comment tu sais pas? Tu sais tout le monde me prend pour un idiot! Mais sa fait très longtemps que je sais se qu'il se passe! Et oui Mémètt' peux être intelligent! **

**Bon et il y a peut-être le fait que j'ai entendu une conversation entre Rose et Alice! Mais! J'avais compris! **

_Il me fera toujours rire celui la! Même lui tout seul il se trouve un surnom débile! Mais après tout sa j'avais compris qu'il n'allait peut-être pas me frapper, il avait l'air d'être cool. _

**Je sais que t'es intelligent mec et puis enfin je sais pas avec Bella c'est compliquer, je suis venu la voir se soir pour qu'on puisse discuter ( NA : Geeeenre … )**

**Tu avais l'intention de juste parler avec elle ? **

**Euh et bien...**

**Non je veux que tu réponde franchement! Et puis est ce que vous avez déjà … tu sais … **

**Tu es en train de me demander si j'ai déjà coucher avec Bella ? **

**NE PARLE PAS DE MA SOEUR COMME SA ! **

_Berk! Cet fois si il avait recracher tout sur moi... il était pas content il pointer sont doigt vers moi avec plain de chips autour de la bouche. _

**Non mais t'es fou Em'! C'est toi qui m'en a parler! Et puis MERDE t'es dégueu tu m'a mis partout!**

**Oh sa va gamin chouine pas non plus! Et puis tu n'a pas répondu a ma question, a moins que tu veuille rien dire mais...**

**Non**

**Quoi non? Vous n'avez rien fait ou tu veux pas me le dire! Parce que tu as interrer a me le dire !**

**On n'a rien fait Em', même pas un baiser si c'est se que tu veut savoir**

**Oh...euh bien... non! Euh c'est pas que je t'aime pas mec mais tu sais la 1ere fois c'est important je veux dire je veux pas qu'elle regrette la sienne...**

_Était il en train de me dire que sa sœur était vierge? Sa veut dire que Bella ne lui a jamais dit se qui c'était passer avec se fameux Mike je crois. J'avais vraiment envie de rire la! _

**Quoi? Pourquoi tu souris comme sa ?**

**Hein? Oh euh ta un morceau de chips sur ta joue, attend je te l'enlève**

_je fis genre d'enlever cet fameuse « fausse » chips d'un coup de doigt, je devais aller voir l'air débile sur le moment! _

**Euh mec mollo! Je sais que je suis beau mais...**

**T'es con! **

_Nous nous étions mis a rire comme des gosses, jusqu'à que Emmett s'arrête brusquement et me regarde le plus sérieusement du monde _

**Tu l'aimes ?**

_Je savais très bien de quoi il parler mas j'avais juste envie de repousser le moment ou je lui annoncer que je suis amoureux de sa sœur. Mais vu sont regard il n'était pas dupe, il attendait mas réponse. _

**Oui**

_Pour moi je n'avais pas besoin de dire plus car je l'aimais d'un amour fou! Elle était ma vie et je voulais finir mes jours avec! Je n'avais jamais était aussi sur de moi depuis très longtemps!_

**Génial! Dernier au courant! Oui je sais j'ai dit que je l'avais vu depuis longtemps! Bah nan j'ai mentis j'ai juste entendu la conversation entre les deux pipelettes!! Mais je suis con ma parole j'ai rien vu! Je comprend pourquoi Bella était rester enfermer pendant quelques jours dans sa chambre depuis la soirée ou on...Merde! C'est parce que ta coucher avec Jessicanimeau?**

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler a ce surnom made in Emmett! Mais soudain c'est vrai que je me suis rappeler le mal que je lui ai fait a ce petit bout de femme. Même si elle m'a pardonner moi je m'en voudrais toute ma vie... _

**Oui …**

**Écoute mec je vois que tu t'en veut! Elle ta pardonner nan ? **

_Je ne pus que acquiescer _

**Ben voilà! C'était le passer! Maintenant on est au présent et puis demain le futur !**

**Tu sais que tu dit de la merde la ? **

**Oui je sais c'est la fatigue! Mais avant d'aller faire dodo je suis obliger de te sortir les formalités du grand frère! **

**OK je suis prêt! **

_Il se mis devant moi, se débarbouilla la figure si fis craquer les doigts ( NA : horriiiiible ) et le cou. Vraiment atteint ce mec!_

**Ok! Alors si tu lui fais du mal, je te prendrais t'es couilles et les broyer tellement fort que tu me suppliera de te les arracher d'un coup pour arrêter cet douleur.**

_Gros silence. Je sentis que j'allais avoir des nausée! _

**Bon aller je vais dormir! Tu peux rester la cet nui! Tu peux dormir sur le canapé!**

**Merci**

**Oh Eddy je peux juste te poser une question ? **

**Ok mais m'appelle pas Eddy**

**Ok Eddychouné! Pourquoi vous êtes pas ensemble ? **

**Tout simplement qu'on voulaient prendre notre temps pour mieux se connaître**

**Et tu ne la connait pas assez la ? **

_Il me fit un petit sourire en coin. C'est vrai je la connaisse vraiment bien maintenant je savais tout d'elle et vise versa. Il commença a partir ver sa chambre._

**Emmett?**

**Ouiiiii ? **

_Il c'était retourner de façon très... fille... j'en aurais donner ma main a couper qu'il savait se que je voulais alors il ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre ma question._

**elle aime se balader dans Central Park**

**Merci Beaucoup Em' pour tout**

**De rien Champion va dormir sur la canapé!**

_Putain j'aime cet famille! _

Voilà!! alors nul? La confrontation etait comment ? Déçu? Dites moi tout ! Et puis la suite ou pas?

Si je la met c'est pour se soir !

Bisous !!


	11. La confrontation

Re =)

Comme promis! J'en ai mis deux! Trop gentille ! Et aussi je m'excuse pour la longueur des chapitres je fais le plus possible pour qu'il soit assez long mais j'y arrive pas! Arg sa m'énerve ! (…)

Bon ben voilà la fameuse balade entre les deux! Et je tiens a préciser que le Lemon se rapproche! Lentement mais il arrive... Je me prépare mentalement xD

**POV BELLA **

J_'étais enfin prête, Edward m'attendait dans le salon en compagnie de mon frère. L'angoisse! Je ne savais même si il était au courant. J'arrivais dans la salon interpeller par les cris. Mon Dieu faite qu'il ne le tue pas! _

**Bellaaaaaa!**

_Ce mamoutte géant aussi appeler Emmett comme vous voulez! M'avais sortie de mes pensées. Il était assis non plutôt affaler sur le canapé avec un sandwich bien garnis dans les mains en train de crier contre...la télé ? Il faisait de grand geste dans tout les sens heureusement que je ne t'étais pas a côté de lui! Le plus dégueu c'est que quand il crier des feuilles de salade voler dans tout les sens. Hmm miam miam. _

_Et il y avait Edwars. Mon Edward. Toujours aussi beau d'ailleurs! Il n'avait pas l'air amocher OUF! Il avait l'air heureux. Lui aussi était sur l'autre canapé mais seulement les jambes croisés avec une bière a la main. Ah c'est hommes! Soit c'est la bouffe soit c'est la bière. Et d'ailleurs lui aussi il s'énervait contre cet fichu télé. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous a gueuler après une télé. C'est définitif je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes. _

**Bellaaaa! Je t'avais pas vu!**

**Normal tu était occuper a crier après cet pauvre télé et pitier mange correctement! **

**Ma petite sœur chérie adorer je suis un mec! **

**Ouai Ouai! Mais pourquoi vous crier! **

**On encourage notre équipe! **

_Il m'avait sortie sa comme si c'était une évidence. Note a moi même : Acheter un bouquin pour comprendre les mecs et leur foutu sport. _

**Non mais d'accord mais ils vous entendent pas!**

**Bella Bella Bella... Ne t'inquiète pas ils m'entendent**

**Non c'est physiquement impossible Em' **

**J'ai un pouvoir**!

_Un pouvoir... Non mais c'est quoi ce frère qu'on ma donner! Je veux être rembourser! _

**N'importe quoi Em' …**

**Si! regarde! **

_Il avait fermer les yeux et poser c'est doigts sur c'est tempes comme les médiums._

**Hmm oui je vois! Oui...Je vois que quelqu'un va sonner a la porte...Main...te....NENT!**

_Driiiiiiing ( NA: Mais quel sonnette xD ) _

_Non mais comment il a fait sa celui la! Rose était partie ouvrir a l'inviter mystère. _

**Bonjouuuuuur!!**

_Je n'avais pas vu la personne encore mais même au son de la voix j'avais tout de suite reconnu l'invité mystère hystérique. Alice_

**Emmett comment ta su ?**

**Bella tu doute encore de mon don? Je suis choquer! **

_Et il semblait vraiment vexer le petit canard en sucre!_

**Ben en faite Alice ma envoyer un message il y a quoi... 5 minutes pour me prévenir qu'elle arriver donc je suppose que c'est sa sont super don!**

_Edward! Je ne lui avais même pas encore parler depuis que j'etait arriver dans le salon. Aaah sa voix. En plus il me sort sont sourire en coin. Ooooh!!! _

**T'es con pourquoi ta balancer! Ta vu la tête qu'elle faisait! Trop boon!**

**En faite salut Bella! Bien dormis? **_( encore ce foutu sourire en coin achever moi! ) _

**Oui très bien mais surtout j'ai eu un très bon réveil**

_Pourquoi j'ai dit sa? POURQUOI! J'avais dit sa d'une voix...sensuel? Naaaaan!! Mais le pir c'est qu'il est devenu tout rouge! J'ai fais rougirdward Cullen mesdames Messieurs! _

**Bon c'est pas que les amoureux mais moi je suis la !!!! et j'ai une surpriiiiiise!**

_Pourquoi cet furie doit tout gâcher! _

**Dit nous tout Alice au pays des merveilles!**

**Emmett elle était trop facile celle la! **

**Peut être mais sa me démanger le trou du...**

**NOOOOOOOON! Tait toi! Ne dit rien surtout TAIT TOI!!!! **

_J'étais comment dire... mort de rire! Ils étaient vraiment mignon tout les deux a ce chamailler. _

**Bref oublions ce microbe, donc! Mes parents partent pendant 1 semaines a Paris. Donc sa veux dire qu'on a leurs maison pour nous! C'est trop cool sa !**

**Alice il y en a qui travaille tu sais! **

**Emmett tu n'a pas de travail... **

**Je sais! Je parlais pas de moi! Bella travaille elle! Comment on fait pour payer le loyer après**

_Non mais lui alors! C'est moi la boniche! Lui monsieur fou rien de c'est journées et moi je travaille je vais lui fermer le claper a celui la. _

**Et bien j'ai oublier de préciser que j'ai poser mes congés. Dans deux jours j'ai des vacances**

**Quoi??? mais tu m'a rien dit! Mais le loyer et mes bières comment on va payer sa! **

**Déjà Emmett je suis comme même payer! Et de deux...NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PREND JE SUIS PAS LA BONNE A PAYER T'ES CONNERIES ALORS TU ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE CHIER ET TU VA TE TROUVER UN PUTAIN DE TRAVAILLE! **

_Je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin de me vider parce la il a pousser un peut trop loin le bouchon le Maurice! Non mais c'est vrai quoi! _

**Euh....**

_Voir Emmett les yeux baisser avec une tête d'enfant triste je vous le dit Horrible a voir. Tout de suite j'ai eu des remord mais si il a un peux..beaucoup abuser_

**Désolé Em' je voulais pas crier**

**Non c'est moi je suis désolé j'ai agis comme un con je te promet que je vais chercher**

_Il c'était rapprocher de moi et m'avais pris dans c'est bras en me disant a quel point il m'aime. Je pense que c'est sa les relation frère et sœur nan? On se dispute et deux minute après on en rigole ( NA: moi perso c'est mon cas xD ) _

**Bon maintenant que tout le monde s'aiment vous êtes ok pour aller chez mes parents ils habite a Seattle, on prend l'avion et hop hop c'est la fête!**

**Ok sa marche pour moi! Bella comme sa on pourrait même aller rendre visite a papa nan?**

**Ok mais je part dans deux jours moi et en voiture**

**EN VOITURE? **

_Tous en cœur mes amis ! _

**Quoi? J'aime conduire!**

_Tout le monde sembler approuver sauf Rose qui était rester a l'écart et avait sortie un petit rire étouffer. Non! Si elle balance je..._

**Bella a peur de l'avion**

_...Vais la tuer! _

**Vraiment?**

_Et voilà faut que Edward si mette non mais qu'elle poisse mes amis! _

**Oui bon peut être mais j'aime conduire!**

**Bella je refuse que tu vienne toute seul en voiture a l'autre bout du pays! **

**Emmett j'ai plus douze ans! **

**Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux**

_Edward? Faire la route avec moi pendants plusieurs heures?? Oui Oui!!!!! _

**Oui pourquoi pas!**

**Super! Alors tout le monde prépare c'est affaire! On part ce soir! **

**Pourquoi me demande a moi?**

_Oh merde tout le monde avaient zapper Rose la pauvre elle semblait vexer!_

**Chaton je pensais que si j'y aller ben toi aussi et puis tu es en vacance en ce moment**

**Oui mais j'aurais pu dire non ou que j'avais quelque chose de prévu! **

**Tu as quelque chose de prévu?**

**Non**

…

**Quoi!!!! Vous m'énervez tous la!**

_Rose partie en courant dans sa chambre en claquent bien la porte avec Emmett a c'est trousses. _

_Vingt minutes après et beaucoup de cris étrange plus tard. Emmett et Rosalie sortirent enfin de leurs chambre tout sourire. Erk_

**C'est bon je viens, il a su me convaincre mon champion!**

**Moi perso j'ai pas envie de savoir comment ! **

**Roh Bella toujours aussi prude! En faite vous deviez pas aller vous baladez tout les deux**

_Merde! C'est vrai que nous devions avoir notre conversation mais avec tout sa _

**Oui tu as raison Emmett tu es prête Bella ?**

**Oui**

**Au faite Bella! Si Edward reste avec toi pendant deux jours il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici a moins que sa te dérange **

_Alice... Elle savait que non. Edward et moi pendant deux jours! Seul!! Oh Mon Dieu! _

**Non aucun problème!**

**Super alors a dans deux jours et pas de bêtise! **

**Non tu connais Bella c'est la sagesse incarner! La sainte Marie de nos jours!**

_Mais qu'est ce qui me fait le Edward la! Depuis quand il pense que je suis une jeune prude lui ? _

**Il a bien raison Edward je suis fier de ma sœur d'être vierge a sont age encore!**

_Oh Nom de Dieu! Je comprend mieux Emmett a du dire a Edward que j'étais vierge alors que non... il va me le payer celui la! _

**Ah bon mais je croyais que tu...**

**ALICE! Euh... on y va! Saluuut**

_En sortant de l'immeuble Edward avait se sourire idiot qu'il n'avait pas quitter depuis ce moment très embarrassent. Quel poisse! _

**Edward arrête!**

**Arrête quoi ? **

**De jubiler dans ta tête! **

**Moi ? **

**Oui toi je sais très bien que tu rigole de ma situation alors arrête ou je rentre! **

**Ok j'arrête !**

**Bon on va ou?**

**Central Park sa te va?**

**Oui j'adore **

_Nous avions mis plus de quarante cinq minutes pour y arriver avec les embouteillages. Arriver sur place il sortie de sont coffre un panier et me pris la main pour nous conduire sous un gros arbre avec la vu de tout le parc. Magnifique! _

_Il sortit de sont panier une couverture pour qu'on puisse s'assoir. _

**J'ai pris des sandwichs sa te va ?**

**Oui c'est parfait merci **

_Nous commencions a manger dans un silence un peux embarrassent. Aucun de nous oser se lancer_

**Bella?**

**Oui?**

**Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle**

**Oui je sais**

**Bon alors je vais commencer je...**

I_l avait du chocolat sur le coin de la lèvre et sa m'avais tellement exciter que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le lécher et par la même occasion de l'embrasser. C'est vraiment moi ? _

_En tout cas sa n'avait pas l'air de le déranger puisque il répondit a mon baiser en passent c'est mains dans mon dos et moi derrière sont cou. Ce moment était parfait je n'avais pas envie de parler je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi on c'était déjà tout dit alors pourquoi attendre une minute de plus?_

_Notre baiser était devenu moins chaste. Il lécher le contour des mes lèvres, massent mon dos puis des petits baiser dans le cou. _

_A bout de souffle il colla sont front contre le mien en me regardent droit dans les yeux_

**J'aime avoir des discussion avec toi**

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. J'étais tellement bien avec lui _

**Moi aussi!**

**Bella?**

**Hmm**

**Je veut que sa marche entre nous**

**Moi aussi **

**Et je t'aime**

**Et je t'aime aussi! **

_Nous avons passer le reste de l'après midi a nous embrasser nous câliner et parler de tout. Mais il commencer a faire froid. Et puis je me suis rappeler que se soir nous serions seul chez moi. _

_Je sen que je vais adorer _

Je me suis défoncer a écrire ce chapitre! XD bon voilà ils sont enfin ensemble! C'était long je sais mais je n'avais pas envie de presser les choses.

A très vite mes doigts sont en feu xD

Bisous!


	12. A LIRE!

_**Bonjour**_

Je suis désolé mais se n'est pas un chapitre et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

Je suis blesser.

J'accepte toute je dit bien toute les remarques pour m'améliorer. Je sais que je ne suis pas une grande écrivaine et je ne le serais jamais.

J'aime donner du plaisir au lecteur et j'aime recevoir dés remarques constructif et intelligente.

Je ne suis pas sur ce site pour être rabaisser. Parce que si c'est sa j'arrête tout de suite et on en parle plus.

D'où vient cet mentalité!? Nan mais sérieux je suis ( excusez moi pour le langage ) sur le cu! Je n'ai jamais était autant rabaisser que aujourd'hui et par quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable de faire un compte pour lui répondre!

Je sais que beaucoup de personne sur ce site on énormément de talent ! Moi je me qualifie de rêveuse. J'ai de l'imagination et j'aime partager toute mes idées.

Je fais dés fautes! Oui ok j'ai prévenus a l'avance ce n'est pas une surprise! C'est un défaut et oui tout le monde en a non ?

Je vous dit sa parce que mon moral est passer de super ! Puisque hier soir j'ai décider de commencer une nouvelle histoire. J'étais très inspirer je voulais la poster aujourd'hui.

Et maintenant mon moral est au plus bas. C'est nul hein de se prendre la tête pour sa, mais j'y met beaucoup dans cet histoire alors quand on te fait des remarque aussi méchante oui sa touche et sa fait mal et on se sen nul.

Cet personne doit être ravis! Et d'ailleurs je tiens a dire que tu ne fait pas de faute d'orthographe ( je t'applaudis ) mais j'attends de voir ton histoire a toi! Madames je me prend pour Dieu.

Tout sa pour dire que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire, mais attention je n'abandonne pas loin de la je vais la finir cet histoire je ne suis pas lâche! Je veux du temps pour me remettre en question. Je me donne une semaine j'espère que sa vous va!

Dans une semaine vous aurez un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle histoire si tout se passe bien =)

Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je vous embrasses fort vous les gentilles ^^

Océane


	13. Pretty Woman

Bonjouuur =)

Par ou commencer ? Et bien d'abord un énorme merci pour vos messages qui mon tout simplement presque fait pleurer … ( j'ai dit presque ! ^^ ) Non sérieusement vous êtes génial

Malheureusement je n'ai pas encore répondu a tout le monde mais je fais de mon mieux. Dites vous que dés le lendemain et que j'ai vu tout c'est messages j'ai eu envie d'écrire parce que je me sentais nul de vous lâcher pour une semaine alors que vous avez était adorable.

Maintenant je suis la avec un nouveau chapitre!

Concernent ma nouvelle fic je suis impatiente de vous la montrer! Elle sera différente certes mais toujours avec plains d'humour! Je suis pas faite pour le dramatique moi xD

Aller je vous dit a tout de suite ! =)

Merci Belle Soeur!!

_Il était 19h00 quand nous sommes arriver a la maison. Le trajet en voiture avait était plus que drôle, j'avais cassé les oreilles à Edward a chantonner comme une dingue la chanson d'Hélène ( NA : Je met le doigt devant !!! nananana ….. ) Il m'avait supplié de toute c'est force mais moi j'étais tellement heureuse que je m'en foutais. Au final, au bout de 20 minutes, il avait commencé à chanter avec moi et à la fin on aurait dit que sa voiture était une boite ringarde. J'aimais ça, avec lui je pouvais être moi sans qu'il ne me juge. _

_J'ai aimé la façon dont il ma tenue la main en entrent à la maison. Je me sentais... entière, oui c'est ça, entière, il était la moitié qu'il me manquait pour être heureuse. _

_Je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner alors Edward à proposé qu'on commende chinois. Nous étions sortis de l'immeuble main dans la main encore. C'est fou je ne m'en lasserais jamais, nous étions passé devant un vidéo club et bien Edward a eu la brillante idée de louer un film pour ce soir. _

**Steupléééé !**

**Bella … C'est un film de filles ! **

**Non même pas vrai … **

**Bella …**

_Il allait craqué ça se voyer! Je sais c'est vache mais sa faisait tellement longtemps que je l'avais pas vu. Bon, dernière tentative... Yeux de chat … et maintenant! _

**Ok …**

_Youhou!!! danse de la victoire !!! _

_Nous étions dans la canapé avec une couverture, mes jambes étaient sur ses genoux. J'étais bien. Je me régalais avec mes nouilles. J'ai abandonner les baguettes au bout de 2 minutes... _

_Lui bien sur! Monsieur parfait te mange parfaitement ses nouilles avec ses baguettes sans en mettre à côté. _

_Le film allait commencé j'étais vraiment exciter._

**Bella c'est pas que tu me gène mais si tu pouvais arrêter de bouger tes pieds ….**

_Mes pieds mais pourquoi je … Ohhhhhh merde ! Mes pieds placé sur une zone sensible, j'avais même pas remarquer... _

**Oh ! Désolé …**

_Merde je suis nul dés fois ! _

**Edward est tellement sexy ….**

**Merci ! **

**T'es bête ! **

**Quoi je suis pas sexy ?? **

**Mais si ! Mais lui il fait tellement … je sais pas il est … Wouah**

**C'est parce que il est riche ? **

**Quoi ? Non mais sa va pas la tête !!! **

**Je rigole Bella … Viviane est pas mal non plus sans sa perruque. **

**Hum Hum .. **

**Jalouse ? **

**Moi ? Jamais!**

_Nan mais moi jalouse ? De Viviane une prostitué ? Au moins ! Et encore il se met à rire non mais je rêve je suis pas jalouse !!!! _

**Arrête Edward je suis pas jalouse !!**

**Oh mais j'ai rien dit ! **

**Si tu rigole !**

**Tu veux que je pleure ? **

**Tu m'énerve! Tait toi je regarde le film! **

_Il avait sourit, et je m'étais de nouveau déconcentré sur le film. Tout allait bien, Edward caressait gentiment mes jambes, je n'étais pas gêner. _

_J'ai trop vite parler. _

_Foutu hormones ! _

_Un scène d'amour.... Grrrr_

_Sur un piano... Double Grrr _

_Je me sens … à la fois gêner et exciter. _

_Lui aussi, il avait arrêter de me caresser les jambes. _

_Merde alors c'est quoi cette tension sexuelle ?? _

_Je voyais qu'il allait dire quelque chose mais le téléphone sonna. Merci !! _

_Je couru comme une dingue jusqu'au téléphonne éssouffler ( Na : oui bella est super sportif tout comme moi … ) _

Allo ?

_**Hey Bella mais dit donc tu as fait un marathon ou quoi ? **_

Non j'ai couru prendre le téléphone …

_**Je vois! Tu peux mettre le haut parleur steuplé **_

Sayé

Je revenais vers le canapé pour me mettre en tailleur face à Edward et poser le téléphone entre nous deux

_Ok super Edward tu m'entend ?_

Oui petite sœur

_Cool ! _

Alice pourquoi tu appelles ?? ( Edward )

_**Ben … pour prendre de vos nouvelles **_

Tu es partis il y a même pas cinq heures …

_**Oui je sais mais … Passe moi ce téléphone Alice!! Non j'ai pas fini bouge de la ! Arrêter de vous engueuler tout le monde nous regarde ! **_

_Edward et moi rigolions de leurs chamailleries par distance._

_**Bella ???**_ ( Emmett )

Ouai

_**Sa va ? Vous faite quoi ? **_

_**Tu m'as piquer une crise pour avoir le téléphone alors que tu lui pose la même question idiot!**_ ( Alice )

_**Tait toi Femme! Laisse moi parler à ma sœur! Aie Rose pourquoi tu m'as frapper ! **_

_J'étais morte de rire, lui Edward était plus calme comme s'il était dans ses pensées. _

**Bon alors pourquoi vous appeler ?**

_**Allo Bella ?**_ ( Rose )

**Oui …. **

_**En faite je t'expliques, voilà Emmett et Alice voulaient savoir si vous … **_

**Vous …? **

_**Ben tu sais ! **_

_**Rose elle est pas comme sa ! Elle est vierge encore ! **_

_Oh punaise ils appelaientnt juste pour savoir si Edward et moi faissions l'amour. Dite moi que je rêve._

_**Tu m'énerve Emmett elle est plus vierge merde !!**_

_Oh Oh … Et voilà qu'Edward se re-intéresse à la conversation et en plus il a l'air ravis que Rose ai enfin balancer la vérité à mon frère._

_**Bella c'est vrai ? **_( Emmett )

**Euuh **

_**C'est Edward ? **_

_Non mais attarder mental je vous jure … _

**Non !! c'était il y a bien longtemps …**

_**Qui … **_

….

_**BELLA! **_

**Avecmikenewtonaubaldepromo**

_**J'ai rien compris !**_

_**ELLE A DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT AVEC UN MIKE MACHIN TRUC AU BAL DE PROMO!**_ ( Alice )

_**Attend le Mike Newton de Forks ?? **_

**Euh oui ? **

_**Faudra qu'on parle jeune fille. **_

_Zut de Zut …_

**D'accord**

_**Bon on vous laisse l'avion va partir **_

**Ok bye** ( Edward )

_**Oh et Bella t'inquiète pas pour Emmett et dit toi que fallait bien qu'il le sache un jour ..**_ ( Rose )

**T'inquiète pas. Bisous**

_Après avoir couper la communication aucun de nous deux osait parlé. _

**Bella ?**

**Hum ?**

**Il est tard... et puis tu travaille demain **

**Oh oui tu as raison je vais aller dormir **

_Arriver à la porte de ma chambre je voyais Edward sur le canapé en train de réfléchir. _

**Edward ?**

**Ouai ? **

**Tu viens pas te coucher ? **

_Pour moi c'était normal qu'on dorme ensemble non ? Bon ok la soirée romantique était tombé à l'eau mais j'avais vraiment envie de dormir dans ses bras. _

**Je crois que je vais dormir sur le canapé**

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas dormir avec moi ? Je veux dire on est ensemble non ? _

**Oh …**

**Bella! Ne crois pas que je ne veuille pas dormir avec toi c'est juste que … j'ai envie d'y aller doucement et pour être honnête je ne sais pas si je serais sage si je dormais avec toi.**

I_l avait rougis. EDWARD CULLEN A ROUGIS! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi même si sa me briser le cœur. _

**Je comprend mais je me sentirais mieux si tu dormirer dans la chambre de Emmett plutôt que sur le canapé.**

**D'accord je vais y aller **

**Bonne nuit **

_Je rentrais dans ma chambre fermant la porte le cœur lourd. J'aurais vraiment voulu dormir dans ses bras. Sentir son souffle dans mon cou. _

_J'allais pour rentrer dans ma salle de bain quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. _

_J'ouvris_

_Edward_

_Tout sourire _

**Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire bonne nuit comme je l'aurais voulu**

_Il me pris par la taille et m'embrasse langoureusement. Avant que je ne fasse un geste il s'était reculé tout sourire. _

**Bonne nuit Bella.**

_Ma bonne douche froide m'avais remis les idées en place. Edward, mon Edward allait dormir à côté. Comment trouver le sommeil? _

_Finalement c'est pas si compliquer... _

_Mais je sens une main me caresser le visage. _

_J'ouvre les yeux à moitier._

_Il est la, assis à côté de moi... torse nue....en boxer...._

**Je ne suis peut être pas aussi fort que je le pensais**

_Il avait craquer. Je me retiens pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. A la place je tapotais la place libre à côté de moi. Il se colla contre moi. La meilleure sensation au monde! Sa main faisait des cercles sur mon ventre. J'étais en train de m'endormir mais j'ai eu le temps d'entendre cet douce voix …_

**Dort mon ange. Demain est un nouveau jour...**

Re! Ben voilà sa c'est fait hein!!

Comme d'ab j'espère que sa vous a plus! =)

Pour le film pour celles qui n'ont pas reconnu c'est Pretty Woman !

Bisous bien baveux ( Berk )


	14. Karma

Bonjour!

Désolé pour ce retard, suis en stage, bref c'est mon jour de repos et aussi … TADAAAM c'est mon anniversaire! …. Gros blanc … Ahem,

Ah Oui! J'ai vu New Moon. Une fois. Et sa me suffit. J'ai était déçu. Peut être que je l'ai trop attendue parce que la chute fait un peux mal !

Oui Chris a respecter le livre sa c'est sur! D'ailleurs j'ai même rigoler ( Attendez rigoler en regardent Twilight quoi xD ) Mais c'est quoi c'est vampires ? Ils auraient pas pu les laisser comme dans le 1er sans tout se maquillage en plus!? Oh et puis c'est quoi cet vision de Alice ?? NM est partenaire avec la petite maison dans la prairie?! Pour moi seul Taylor ( se mec je l'ai jamais calculé avant ) a vraiment assurer! Il a du talent ! Kris bien sur j'ai bien aimer et Hmm Robert... Non … je sais pas mais non! Enfin bon de toute façon c'était pas mon livre préféré alors bon hein. Toujours Fan de Twilight mes amis! Juste déçu par se film. Qui pour moi n'est en rien exceptionnel pour faire autant de chiffre. Voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment.

Je voulais encore dire Merci pour vos reviews! Et Pis a **Ln**, **Kinder-cerise** qui me fait toujours autant rire! **Cilceferret** : ta review ma beaucoup beaucoup toucher sache le. **Clauue16** : Ouais on m'a fait la même remarque.. Je chante quand je dort... Mais moi je dort toute seul MOI =)

**POV BELLA **

_Tout est parfait._

_Voilà ma première penser que j'ai eu au réveil. Avec un Edward derrière moi. Alors maintenant vous comprenez ? J'ai un ange dans mon lit il m'aime et je l'aime. C'est pas beau ?! _

_Je crois que la chose la plus belle c'est de l'écouter dormir, sa respiration si calme. Sentir sont cœur battre. Hmm oui je suis vraiment bien la. _

_Je sais que j'ai une chance folle, parce que avant tout Edward est mon meilleur ami, celui avec qui je me dispute pour rire celui a qui je me confie celui a qui je dit je t'aime sans aucune gène. _

_Avant le karma je n'y croyais pas. _

_Mais la oui. _

_Grand-mère Swan a toujours était superstitieuse avec tout c'est attrape rêve ou je ne sais quoi. Moi j'aimais juste rester avec elle. Passer du temps avec mamie gâteau comme j'aimais l'appeler. Quand j'avais 8 ans, un jour ou j'étais chez elle pendant qu'elle cuisiner elle m'a raconter se que étais le karma. Je me suis toujours dit que elle était un peux folle. _

_Elle me manque terriblement. _

**Flash Back : **

**Maison Marie Swan. **

**Bella tu veux m'aider a cuisiner ?**

**Ouaiiis ! **

**Lave toi les mains d'abord ! **

**Hum Hum … Ayééééé **

**Bella... Mentir c'est mal tu le sais ? **

**Ouais je sais. **

_Grand-mère c'était accroupie devant moi et me tender les bras pour que je la regarde enfin dans les yeux._

**Bella tu sais si tu ment, même si la personne ne le sais pas que tu as mentis et bien un jour il t'arrivera quelques chose.**

**J'vais mourir comme Papy ??**

**Non...Bien sur que non! Il va juste t'arriver un petit quelques chose juste pour te rappeler ton mensonge, sa s'appelle du Karma. Par contre! Si tu es une gentille petite fille il t'arrivera quelques chose de bien. Pas forcément aujourd'hui ou demain mais peut être dans 5 ou 10 ans.**

**En faite si j'suis gentille et ben j'ai le droit a une Barbie ?**

**Pas forcément, ma chérie tu es jeune pour comprendre l'amour mais un jour je sais que tu aura quelqu'un de merveilleux a t'es côté pour veiller sur toi quand moi je ne serais plus de ce monde. **

**Mam' tu va rester avec moi toute la vie !!! **

**Ma chérie je vais essayer de rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de toi. Et quand je serais au ciel rejoindre Grand père je veillerais sur toi. **

**Fin du flash Back **

_Grand mère est morte 1 ans après emporter par le cancer. Bien sur elle me manque chaque jour et j'espère vraiment qu'elle veille sur moi de la haut pour qu'elle voye a quel point je suis heureuse et grâce a qui surtout. Bien sur a 8 ans j'avais pas vraiment prêter attention a tout sa mais je sais pas sa ma marquer, elle était malade déjà mais elle ne m'avait rien dit, elle me préparer a sont départ. _

_Je crois que Mam' a pris la place de ma mère qui est partie 1 ans après ma naissance avec un joueur de baseball. Je l'ai détester un moment puis elle ma manquer même si je ne la connaisser pas et puis j'ai fini par me dire que je pouvais vivre sans elle, j'avais mon père et mon frère ils avaient besoin de moi et puis il y avait Grand mère qui a beaucoup aider papa car lui a eu plus du mal a tourner la page de ma 'mère'. _

_Je pense avoir toujours était une bonne fille je veux dire je ment que très rarement juste pour les choses importante - Genre je suis vierge. Oui Oui ! - j'ai toujours eu des bonnes notes a l'école. Je rentrais a l'heure le weekend end. Mon père ne sait jamais vraiment plains de moi comparer a Emmett. Moi j'ai étais mature très vite pour prendre la place a ma mère. _

_Donc peut être que le Karma est de mon côté ?! Ouais c'est vrai quoi ! J'ai jamais rien fait de mal dans ma vie ! - Si coucher avec Mike Newton. - Mais c'est pas mal sa! C'était juste nul ! Il ne peut rien m'arriver ! - Oui je perd la tête! Mais c'est l'amouuur – Et j'ai cet idée..._

_Je me suis retourner vers Edward qui lui n'a rien remarquer de ma prise de conscience. Tant pis pour lui! Je commencer a bondir a genoux sur le lit _

**E...DW...AAAARD**

_Toujours rien? Balaiiiise. Cet fois c'est debout!_

**Réveille toiiiiiiii !**

**Hmmmm..**

_Je m'assis sur lui et lui prend la tête entres mes mains. Il a les yeux toujours fermer. Pas pour longtemps._

**Mon chéri d'amour ?**

**Bella.... **

_Youhou sa marche toujours sa ! Je l'embrasse partout sur le visage. Il commence a se réveiller._

**Bella... mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Rien! Enfin si ! **

**Hmm dit moi... et tu peux continuer t'es bisous si tu veux sa me dérange pas... **

**Le (bisous ) karma ( bisous ) **

**Le karma ?**

**Ouais tu sais les actes que tu fait dans ta vie que sa soit en bien ou en mal et ben a la fin il y a des conséquences.**

**Bella je sais se que je sais le Karma! Mais pourquoi tu me parles de sa ? **

**Parce que grand mère ma envoyer un flash! J'ai toujours était une fille bien et puis a l'age de 8 ans elle m'a parler de toi enfin plutôt de l'homme qui aller me rendre heureuse. Mais c'est la même chose non ? Tu es l'homme qui me rend heureuse! Et puis j'en suis sur elle avait des pouvoirs! Elle ta vu dans c'est visions et...**

_Oui je sais bizarre une Bella qui cause a la Alice mais j'étais vraiment trop heureuse mais monsieur ne m'a pas laisser finir ma phrase puisque il c'est jeter sur mes lèvres le salop.. Ok je l'ai pas repousser. Roh puis zut!_

**Bella tu es vraiment bizarre ce matin! Pas que j'aime pas sa, te voir heureuse me rend heureux en retour mais explique moi pour le Karma parce que j'ai toujours pas compris.**

**Ok...On va prendre l'avion. **

**Quoi ? Mais tu as peur de l'avion**

**Oui qu'il se crach ! Mais si j'ai le karma de mon côté il y a aucun risque! **

**Tu es sur ? **

**Ouais ! On part demain midi ? Je fini a 11h00. **

**Ok... en faite Bella il est quel heure ? **

**Euh attend je vais te dire sa...**

_En regardent l'heure de ma montre sur ma table de nuit j'ai vraiment crut mourir. Oui parce que Edward aller me tuer. _

**Alors ?**

**Euuh...**

**Bella ??**

**6h00 du matin …**

**Quoi ?! **

**Oh mais c'est bien de se lever tôt dés fois non ? **

**Non ! Je dort ! Bonne nuit **

**Edwaaaard! **

**Je t'entend pluuuuus **

**Fait pas le bébé lève toi**

_Il voulait jouer ? Très bien ! J'avais l'habitude de réveiller mon frère au lycée plus pro que moi tu meurt._

_Je pris un des coin de la couette et tirer dessus. _

_Mais quel beau spéctable! Edward en boxer torse nu. Oui je l'ai vu la veille mais il est encore plus beau! _

**Ta fini de me mater jeune fille ?**

**Non ! **

**Si ! **

**Non !**

**Arrête ou jte fait des chatouilles! **

**- Tu oserait pas comme même!**

**Tu croit ? **

**Edw...aaaaaaard naaaaan ! **

_J'étais plier en deux par terre lui sur moi me chatouillent les cotes. Karma de merde ouais!_

**Non mais ! Sa t'apprendras a me mater sans permission !**

**De...puis qu....aaaand jd'...oi avoiiiiir ta permission ???**

**Depuis aujourd'hui jeune fille tu connais l'histoire des indiens ? **

**Nan et j'ai pas envie.**

**Alors en faite c'est des indiens qui..**

**AAAAhhh Noooooon steupléééééé **

**Et je gagne quoi si j'arrête ?**

**Tout mon amouuuur ! **

**Je l'ai déjà ton amour ma puce ! Rejoue ! **

**Euuuh **

**Tic Tac Tic Tac **

**Arrête!! tu me stresse ! Euh euh … zut … **

**Le temps est écouler !**

**Ok une douche ensemble ??? **

_Bon oui ok j'ai sortie le première chose qui mener et puis j'en avais envie c'est tout et vu le regard qui jette. Il essaye de voir si je rigole ou non. Et ben nan mon pote je suis sérieuse tu fait moins le mariolle la ! _

**Bella tu ..**

**Ta pas envie ? **

**Si. Si bien sur mais...**

**Edward j'en ai envie vraiment. **

A fini !!! Bon satisfaite de se chapitre ? Ouais sa va j'ai plutôt bien rigoler solo devant mon ordi .. ahem enfin bref.

Pas eu le temps de le corriger vraiment désolé mais j'ai plains de chose a faire aujourd'hui, j'pense que sa peux se comprendre ^^

Jvous embrasse et j'essaye de re poster Mardi prochain si c'est possible !

Bisous BaVeuu'


	15. Ne jamais dire jamais

Bonsoir Bonsoir !

Et oui enfin ! Je m'éxcuse une nouvelle fois pour mes retards =S Je voulais juste dire que je me suis éclater a l'écrire celui la ! Oui oui j'étais juste morte de rire devant mon écran ...

Oh! Et puis MERDE a toute celle qui passe les exam' comme moi ( d'ailleurs merci encore pour vos encouragement c'est vraiment super gentille et d'ailleurs tenez moi au courant pour vos exam si tout c'est bien passer =)

Voili Voilou j'arrête de papoter !

_Le temps passait et il ne réagissait toujours pas. Bon. Peut-être qu'il faut que je parle la première. Parce que je commence à avoir mal au fesse d'être assise par terre moi... _

**- Edward ?  
- Belle c'est pas un jeu.  
**_Il me regarder droit dans les yeux avec une telle sincérité mais aussi avec un lueur de désir. Moi aussi j'ai des envies ! ( N/A : Moi aussi ... )  
_**- Je sais ! Mais... Tu voit maintenant qu'on est ensemble et tout le tralala on peut... Je veux dire on fait rien de mal ? Enfin.. Je-  
- Bella!  
**_Il me souriait. Avec ce foutu sourire en coin celui qui me fait l'aimer encore plus chaque jour. Merde! Je deviens légèrement " Nian Nian " Presque j'aurais envie de regarder les feux de l'amour en chialant parce que Tom a dit a Jennifer qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle.  
_**- Va dans la salle de bain, j'arrive.  
**_Sur ce il m'aida à me lever et m'envoya une tape sur ma fesse droite. Il a eu le droit à un " Pervers ". Ce qui le fit éclater de rire.  
Bon.  
Je fais moins la maline là !  
Merde!  
LUI MOI DOUCHE ENSEMBLE NUS.  
OH. MON. DIEU ! ! !  
Zen Bella ! C'est rien sa va être cool !  
Cool ? Voir Edward nu comme un verre t'appelle ça " Cool " ? Moi je dirais plus ! TORRIDE, HOT je sais pas moi mais cool ?  
Double merde !  
Est ce que je suis épiler au moins?  
Haaaaaaaan punaise ! Mais comment j'ai pus me laisser aller comme sa moi ? .  
Bon aller faut rester calme ok ? La porte est fermer ok. Aucun risque qu'il rentre. Pas le temps pour la cire. Merde Merde ou est mon foutu rasoir ? Aaaaaaah mais c'est un cauchemar!  
Miracle !  
Baaah il a pris la poussière celui la. Bon pas le temps on s'active.  
Punaaaaaaaaise sa fait mal et en plus sa pique !  
_**- Bella ?  
**_NOM. DE. DIEU  
Arrête avec les insultes religieuse ! MERDE !  
Je suis pas pratiquante m'en fou ! Mon problème est que j'ai pas encore fini et que Edward est juste derrière la porte. PUTAIN DE MERDE !  
_**- Bella est ce que sa va ?  
**_Non sa va pas ! Je viens de me couper merde ! Aaaaah chiotte !  
_**- Euh... Aie ! ... Ouais ... Je .... Putaiiiiin ... **  
**- T'es sur ta l'air énervée.  
**_NON PAS DU TOUT NON JE VIE UN VERITABLE CAUCHEMAR JE SUIS COUPER J'AI PAS FINI ET EN PLUS J'AI PIPI !  
_**- Ouais sa va ! Attend deux petite minute je...Hmm... Ouille... Pipi !  
**_Pipi ? Pipiiiiiiiii! Nan mais t'es sérieuse la ? Quel classe bravo toi ! Ta qu'a dire aussi que tu fait la grosse commission c'est la même chose !  
_**- Ah d'accord. Et bien... Hmm... Je t'attend dans la salon fait moi signe quand tu as fini ...  
**_Putain putain putain !  
Vingt longues minutes et plusieurs coupures plus tard je sort de la salle de bain en marchant comme un putain de canard. Ben oui sa pique quoi !  
Edward est sur la canapé en train de regarder... Dora l'exploratrice ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Et le pire c'est qu'il a l'air ultra sérieux et intéresser. Ce mec est un canon mais aussi un putain de gamin.  
_**- Ahem...  
**_Mon " homme super viril " se retournant vers moi l'air d'avoir être pris en faute. Il était juste à mourir de rire !  
_**- Alors ...  
- Bella ...  
**_Je me suis approcher de lui doucement le sourire au lèvre. Prenant l'air d'une enfant.  
_**- Alors Dora a trouver le chemin ?  
**- Bellaaaaaaa ! t'es pas drôle !  
_Carrément morte de rire je m'écroulais sur la canapé la tête en bas. Lui ne rigolait pas mais alors pas du tout il s'était décaler et commencer a marmonner des " Pas drôle " " Immature _" " _Pisseuse "._  
**- Allez Edward ! Rigole !  
- Nan.  
- Tu fait l'enfant la !  
- Naaaaan.  
- Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu boudes ?  
- C'est vrai ?  
**_Il me regarder les yeux pétillant comme si je venais de lui acheter un foutu Action Man parce que il a eu une bonne note en Dictée.  
_**- Pas vraiment non !  
**_Mon fou rire me reviens immédiatement. Bien sur que si il est carrément sexy quand il fait l'enfant mais sa il ne le sauras jamais. Il se lève ou il se dirige vers la chambre. Je saute sur mes pieds et lui court après.  
_**- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard attend moi !  
**_Il s'arrêta et me regarda l'air vraiment contrarier.  
_**- J'arrête promis...  
**_Il me scruta de ses magnifiques yeux vert et me souris. Il me pris dans ses bras et m'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres. Pas cool sa !  
_**- Quoi c'est tout ?  
- Ouais c'est punition pour t'être moquer de moi!  
- Ben excuse moi regarder Dora machin truc a ton âge ben y'a de quoi rire...  
- D'abord c'est DORA L'EXPLORATRICE! Et puis y'avais que sa a la télé. Normal vu l'heure qu'il est ...  
- Edward je t'avais promis une douche non ?  
**_Il me souris l'air vraiment ravis. Je lui pris la mains direction la salle de bain.  
_**- Allez viens Babouche !  
- BELLA !  
- Ok c'est bon j'arrête !  
**_Arriver dans la salle de bain mon humeur taquine s'envola immédiatement. Urgh! Edward s'approcha de moi prend mon visage en coupe, il rapprocha sont nez du miens. C'était tendre doux et chaleureux. J'était bien. Il me fixer et je pouvais lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Magique.  
_**- Je t'aime.  
**_Il avait a peine murmurer c'est mots que j'aimais temps mais sa rendez l'instant tellement...Intime.  
_**- Je t'aime aussi.  
**_Plus aucune envie de l'embêter, non juste de l'aimer comme il le mérite. C'est fou comment l'humeur d'une femme amoureuse peut changer aussi vite. Flippent !  
Sa main droite quitta ma joue pour mon épaule puis mon bras tout au frôlent pas peau. Putain!  
Il prit enfin ma main dans la sienne et l'apporta a sa bouche pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Chaud j'ai vraiment chaud la.  
Il ne manquer juste les bougies et la musique pour s'imaginer être dans une film cucu que j'aimais temps.  
_**- Tu es si belle.  
**_Toujours en murmurent mais cet fois si a mon oreille, je sentais sont souffle dans mon cou. Sa main droite quitta la mienne pour venir se coller a ma nuque puis glisser le long de ma colonne vertébral.  
_**- Tu es toute ma vie maintenant. Et a jamais.  
**_Son autre main se plaça sur ma joue pour la caressé le plus lentement possible. Je ne pouvais même pas répondre tellement que se moment était si romantique.  
Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes au départ doucement. Puis ces deux mains se placèrent sur mes hanches tandis que les miennes se placèrent autour de sont cou. Le baiser devenait plus passionné et plus sensuel. Je le sentis ma plaquer contre le mur. Ce qui a eu l'effet de me faire gémir.  
_**- Bella.. Tu... Tu me rend fou.  
**_Un autre gémissement pour lui montrer que il était pas le seul a cramer sur place. J'allais répondre quand se foutu téléphone se mis a sonner dans tout l'appartement. Edward grogna et aller se dégager mais moi tout se que je voulais maintenant c'était lui.  
_**- Hmm Bella sa se trouve c'est important..  
- M'en fou... Y'a la répondeur...  
- Hmm...  
**_Notre baiser repris de plus belle c'est mains partirent a la découverte de mon corps, rien ne pouvais briser se moment sauf...  
_**- BELLA ? EDWARD ? YOUHOUUUU ! Y'A QUELQ'UN ? HEEE J'ESPERE QUE VOUS FAITE PAS DE COCHONNERIE SUR LE CANAPER OU DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN OU MÊME NUL PART ! AIE ROSE !  
**_EMMETT !  
Même quand il est a l'autre bout du pays il me fait chier ! Je crois que Edward avait compris que notre moment était en quelque sorte fini. PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE.  
Edward souffla m'embrassa une dernière fois et s'éloigna de moi.  
_**- Il... Faudrait répondre...A... Ton frère...  
- Ouais...  
- VOUS SAVEZ JE PEUT CONTINUER TOUTE LA JOURNEE A PARLER TOUT SEUL! BON BEN ALORS IL FAIT BOF COMME TEMPS EN MÊME TEMPS SEATTLE NE RIME PAS AVEC BEAU TEMPS.. ENSUITE...  
- QUOI ?  
- BELLA ! ENFIN T'ETAIT OU ET AVEC QUI EDWARD EST LA ? SA SE PASSE BIEN ? VOUS FAITES QUOI ?  
**_Ok ... Ne pas le tuer ...  
_**- Emmett ta appeler hier ! Qu'est ce qui a encore !  
- Ben rien je voulais voir comment aller ma petite sœur et... Sont copain.  
Je soupirais. Il ne changerait jamais ! Edward était a côté de moi il avait l'air... Frustré... BIENVENUE AU CLUB !  
- On va bien merci alors...  
- Y'a Rose qui veux te parler !  
- Mais...-  
- Coucou toi ! Alors sa se passe comment les amoureux ? Pas trop torride vos nuit ? COMMENT SA TORRIDE ROSE ? NE LUI DIT PAS DES TRUCS COMME SA ! - LA FERME EMMETT !  
- ECOUTER FOUTEZ NOUS LA PAIX OK ? MERDE  
- Mais ...  
- NON MAIS SERIEUX J'AI PLUS 10 ANS OK ? ALORS SI J'AI ENVIE DE M'ENVOYER EN L'AIR AVEC EDWARD JE LE FAIT ! C'EST POUT TOI EMMETT SA ! ENSUITE ROSE ET ALICE VOUS SAURER RIEN QUE DAL NADA ! LAISSEZ NOUS MEEEEEEEEEEERDE.  
**_Tutututu...  
Fiou que sa fait du bien de tout lâcher d'un coup !  
_**- Bordel Bella t'était trop sexy...  
Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il me pris par les fesses mes jambes autour de sa taille mes mains attacher à son coup et lui qui nous conduisait à ma chambre.  
Bon ben j'ai pas fait mon rasage express pour rien au moins!**

**Alooooooooors ? Bien ? Nul ? Bof ? A chi*r ? **

**Ps = J'ai une nouvelle histoire bon okkkk y'a pas encore de chapitre mais j'y travaille ! Dites moi si vous aimez le résumé =) Et OUI je m'inspire de Scrubs :D **

**Bisous **

**Océane  
**


End file.
